New Life
by midnight-writer97
Summary: After getting kicked out of her house by Jeremy, Elena decides to do something with her life and opens a little bookshop in London. What happens when a mysterious costumer enters her shop and at the same time her life?- Sorry for the bad summary, but please give it a try! P.S. Other Originals will make some appearences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of its characters! All rights belond to their individual owners, I don't own anything (except my own characters)! AN: So basically this story is one I got on the way to school. I thought that it was sad that Kol was dead and yeah… that's about how this entire thing started. Kol and Elena will be main characters in this story! Now that I've given you the basics, I hope you'll enjoy this story and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

***Prologue***

"_Hey, Jer! Where are you going?" I asked noticing the many suitcases in the entrance. 'Normally Jeremy would've told me if he went on a trip… ' I thought curiously and closed the still open front door. "No…" Jeremy answered with a weird look and put down the last suitcase. Before walking into the living room. _

_Since Jeremy hadn't answered I decided to follow him into the living room, where I crosses my arms in defiance. "So?" I asked raising my eyebrow in a questioning manner. For a moment Jeremy's eyes look down and when he looked back up, I could see that they had somehow changed, but I couldn't explain what had changed in his eyes. _

"_I'm going nowhere…. but you will." He finally said and looked me in the eyes, the first time he did so since I entered the house. "What?" I asked dumbfounded, looking at him with my mouth open. "You're kicking me out?" I asked and felt as if I were in a bad movie or as if he was pranking me somehow. "Yes… you can not stay here. It's too dangerous." _

"_Jer! What are you talking about? You can't just simply kick me out!" I said angrily, but I was still convinced that he was pranking me. "I can and I will! I love you very much, Elena… but I've got to think of my own safety… and truth be told… I don't feel safe around you anymore." Jer said and walked out of the room, living me in a shocked silence. _

***End of prologue***

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It was seven in the evening and we were about to close the bookstore, when we heard the bell announcing a new costumer. _'They're always coming when we're closing…'_ Amy looked over at me, sighted heavily and walked out to the front of the store. "Sir, we're closing." I heard Amy tell the costumer, but I didn't listen for the costumers answer and continued checking the stocks and the orders.

About five minutes later Amy came back with a big pole of books in her arms. "He just had to pick the books on which I couldn't find the damn prices!" Amy said frustrated and put them on the desk, before logging into the computer.

"Let me do it, Amy. Go home to Jay and enjoy your evening. It's not every day one celebrates their first anniversary." I smiled and hugged her goodbye. "Are you sure Elena? You already did the closing yesterday…" Amy asked timidly and a bit worried, glancing from the computer to me. "Yes, Amy. Just go home and enjoy your evening." I answered and began pushing her out of the backdoor of my little store.

I had opened this little bookshop about two years ago. It was located in a nice quarter in the city of London. The bookshop was small, we only had two rooms, the actual store and the little backroom for the stocks, Amy and me. "Okay… Well, see you on Monday!" Amy grinned happily, before grabbing her purse and nearly storming out of the store.

I chuckled while closing the door and quickly sped back to Amy's desk. After some click I had successfully found the prices and quickly, well not so quickly like before, walked to the front of the store where the costumer was waiting. Upon entering I noticed that the costumer, the man, had dark brown hair and had currently his back towards me. I couldn't see his face, but somehow I was sure that I knew this mysterious man.

"Sir? My friend had to leave, but I was able to find out the prices of your books." I said and walked up to him. He turned around upon hearing me approaching and when I was able to look at his face, I couldn't help but gasp in shock. "Elena?" He asked confused taking some steps towards me, out of the light shadows, so that his face was illuminated by the light of one of the lamps.

"Kol…" I nearly mumbled and out of habit, I lifted my chin a bit higher not wanting him to see that his presence was making me feel rather uncomfortable. _'What is he doing here?... Are his siblings here as well? Is he here to hunt me down?... Is he here to compel me? To kill me?'_ I wondered with some fright and walked back to the counter, putting the books down, while I let one hand slowly go under the counter to try and get a grasp of the stake I kept hidden under there. "What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously once I had a firm grip on the wooden stake.

Kol than only pointed towards the counter and I had to admit that I really didn't get it, I had no clue of what he was speaking. "I'm sorry?" I asked confused, but had to admit that I was a little more relaxed than before. "I was here to buy some books." Kol answered chuckling and stopped just next to the counter, looking at me with a weird look.

"Okay… uhm… is that all?" I asked clearing my throat awkwardly. "I guess so…" He answered seeming somehow shy, while I continued packing the books Kol had just bought. Not to let anything show, I started to add up the prices of the books. I had nearly finished with it, when I noticed Kol staring at me.

"So… this is your shop?" Kol asked gesturing around, after noticing my questioning look. "Yes, I 've opened it two years ago with Amy." I answered proudly as if I were speaking about my baby and in a certain manner it really was just that.

My bookshop was my little baby and the only constant thing in my life in the past two years. For the past eight years I had travelled around the world, stopping at every place I wanted to and spent as much time there as I could or wanted.

"Amy?" He asked confused, interrupting my daydreaming of places I had visited over the years, of the people I had met, the people I had to say goodbye to, the things I had learned, the things I had done and the things I still wanted to do. "The woman who helped you before." I explained a little annoyed and my suspicions were right back.

"Oh her!" Kol exclaimed and started looking around again. "She seemed nice." He commented a bit later and instantly I lifted my eyebrows in a questioning manner. _'She is… But I'll fucking kill him if he lays his hands on her! If he gets her hurt or even worse, killed…. Oh, I'll make it my personal duty to make his life a living hell.' _"She is Kol, but she's also in a relationship. So keep your hands to yourself." I answered coldly and guided him towards the door.

I had nearly closed the door behind Kol, when he turned around with an intense, nearly accusing and rather unsettling look. "Why don't you like me?" He asked with a somewhat troubled voice, but I couldn't really tell what the matter was.

I had to admit that I really hadn't expected that question at all. Out of everything which had crossed my mind in those few seconds between him turning around and asking the question, this sure as hell hadn't crossed my mind.

"Why don't you like me, Elena?" He asked once again, getting impatient at my lack of a response. Awkwardly I cleared my throated and scratched my neck a little. "I never said that I didn't like you!" I protested. It was half because I was offended at his question and half because it had taken me completely off guard. But I decided to answer his question because I didn't want to have an angry Original on my hands.

"Look, I never said I didn't like you… Just the context of the situation never really alloud it to me to… think about it." I explained, hoping he would be satisfied with my answer. Apparently Kol was, because the next thing I knew was to see him shrugging his shoulders before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

"What the hell was that?!" I mumbled silently, closing the door a bit more forcefully and locked it, before going back to my 'office'. _'That was weird… Why was he so happy when I told him that I didn't necessarily dislike him?... And the thing that he just appears out of nowhere in MY shop?... Just forget about it for now! You'll probably not see him again, so… just don't think about it… until tomorrow.'_ I told myself and sat downs in my chair.

I tried to convince myself for some minutes that Kol's visit was and would be a onetime thing, but the truth was I didn't believe it for one second and most of all I didn't believe one single word I was telling myself about that manner. _'Who are you actually kidding?... Now that he knows that I'm here, he'll probably tell his entire family!'_ I thought rather angrily and let out a frustrated sight.

'_Okay… let's go home. I can't work with all that's stuck in my head, I can continue worrying at home.'_ I told myself after I unsuccessfully tried to continue with my work. Quickly I logged out of my computer, turned off all the lights, picked up my coat and purse, before locking the backdoor behind me.

As soon as I stepped out of the alley behind my shop, I started listening in on every single sound, I looked at all the shadows. I know that I was being rather paranoid, but I didn't want to risk anything. I had had my fair share of troubles in the past and I didn't want to start with them now.

That's why I took a big detour and kept stopping to check around me. Only once I was completely sure that no one was following me did I continued with my journey home. From time to time I would run at Vampire speed, to be sure that no one could follow me. The last little bit home, I ran at full speed and once I had reached it I closed the door right behind me. Home was a rather big apartment in the docklands. It was spacious, which I really liked, had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big living room which was connected to a big kitchen and since it was on the top floor I even had access to the roof.

I knew that I could've never afforded it on my own, but apparently my biological mother had had some rather good connections and had got it from someone. I didn't want to know how she got it or from whom, but since I inherited it from her I didn't want to just sell it. It was probably the only thing I got from her, expect life and some money, but it was something she had used and somehow that made me feel connected to her.

'_Okay, I'm being silly… If he would've wanted to kill me, he could've done that in the shop or even before, but he didn't. So what's the point about worrying now?!'_ I told myself and hung the coat into the small closet, before making my way over to the fridge and getting myself a blood bag. _'Yeah, that's what I needed just now…'_ I thought happily, after the first sip.

After watching the news for a little bit and after taking a nice, warm shower, I was ready for bed. _'Tomorrow is another day…'_ I told myself and sighted heavily into my comfy pillow, before closing my eyes and getting myself pulled into my much needed sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this first chapter? Did you like it or did you hate it? Please, please review and let me know what you thought. P.S. I know this was a very short first chapter, but I promise that the next ones won't be that short or at least I'll try to. Oh and if you have any requests you can send them to me too and I'll try to incorporate into my sto.00ry. Thanks again and I hope you'll review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm sadly NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! I have to admit, that I'm not sure how long I'll make this story and which characters I want to bring in here, but three popular characters (other than Kol and Elena) will also have a smaller or bigger appearance (I don't know just yet XD) Oh and before I forget it… I have to warn you, that for the next few weeks my updates won't be too regular because I'm away on holiday and I don't know when I'll have an internet connection. So… Hope you'll enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

'_Okay, I'm being silly… If he would've wanted to kill me, he could've done that in the shop or even before, but he didn't. So what's the point about worrying now?!' I told myself and hung the coat into the small closet, before making my way over to the fridge and getting myself a blood bag. 'Yeah, that's what I needed just now…' I thought happily, after the first sip. _

_After watching the news for a little bit and after taking a nice, warm shower, I was ready for bed. 'Tomorrow is another day…' I told myself and sighted heavily into my comfy pillow, before closing my eyes and getting myself pulled into my much needed sleep. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Elena? You're constantly zoning out… is something wrong?" Amy asked, after I had once again lost myself in my thoughts about last night. I had to admit that Kol's 'visit' had disturbed me more than I wanted or liked to admit. All morning long I had thought about it and every time more questions came to my mind, but unfortunately no answers. _'Not at all… just that an old ghost from the past just came back to haunt me… that's all…'_

"No, everything is alright… I just didn't sleep to well, my neighbor kept making noise." I answered and it was actually half the truth, because my neighbor had made quite some noise… well at least for my developed hearing. "But let's not talk about me! How are you? How was your evening with Jay?" I asked with a big smile, successfully changing the subject.

As soon as I mentioned Jay's name there was a huge grin and a massive blush plastered on her face. "Oh… That good?" I grinned knowingly and gave her a light nudge, as she turned even a darker shade of red, one I thought wasn't possible. _'Sometimes I'm really happy I can't blush anymore…'_ I thought happily and waited patiently for Amy's response.

"It was amazing! Oh if you could've seen it! He took me out to a fancy restaurant, where I had the best dinner of my life! Then we took a walk along the Thames… Ah, it was simply a perfect evening" Amy confessed happily and I noticed that she was clutching her necklace, one she got from Jay for her birthday.

'_That sooo sweet! They're so in love, so happy, so carefree… not like me.'_ "I'm so happy for you, Amy." I said honestly, before giving her a hug and going over to the counter. "What about you and … Danny?" Amy asked after a little time of silence. I had to admit, that for a second I was really tempted to pretend I didn't hear the question, but I knew that if I were to do that, that Amy would just continue to ask until I would give her an answer. "What about him?" I asked right back, looking up from the magazine on the table. '_Of course she had to ask this question… She'll never let me go off the hook if I don't give her the damn answer.' _

"Oh come on Elena! Are you two still dating or aren't you?" Amy asked impatiently, giving me the 'You can't lie to me'- look. "We weren't dating!" I protested and when I noticed her look, I decided to reformulate. "I just went out with him… three or four times. Really, that's nothing big and serious, Amy…" I answered rather annoyed which of course caused Amy to raise her eyebrow in a suspicious manner, but before she could comment or anything else a new costumer entered the shop.

* * *

****Later the same day****

It was once again raining outside as I was about to close the shop, when I noticed a rather tall figure in the shadows approaching the shop, approaching me. I couldn't see the face of the person, which caused me in the first instant to get frightened, but in the next I was sure to recognize the stance and the way this person walked. _'Oh great… he's back.'_

"Kol… What brings me the honor of your visit once again?" I asked with a sarcastic bite in it, while crossing my arms before my chest. "Am I not allowed to visit a nice little bookshop to buy some books?" Kol asked challenging with a big grin, although the rain was purring all over his face and I was being rather unfriendly. "This is not the only bookshop in the region, Kol… besides the shop is closed, sorry." I answered still quite coldly and took a step inside to close the door.

"Wait! Can't we even… talk a little?" Kol asked and in that moment I had to admit that he looked like a lost and wet little puppy. '_One day I'll regret doing this… I can already see it…'_ I thought annoyed and stepped to the side so he could enter.

Once he was inside I quickly locked the door, before leading him to the back of the store. After taking Kol's wet coat, I turned once again towards him. "So, what do you want to talk about?" "I don't know… How are you?" Kol asked, shrugging his shoulders before sitting down on Amy's chair and I had to admit, that for a split second I was really tempted to snort. "Really? Well… I'm fine and you?" I asked uncertain and only earned a nod from him. _'That's just plain weird…'_ I thought and looked skeptically over at Kol.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve, Kol?" I asked right back, feeling a little bit frustrated that I couldn't find an answer to it and sat down into my own chair. _'He's got to have a motive… he has to!'_ I told myself and observed him a bit closer.

"I want to become your friend. I want us to be friends, Elena." Kol replied seriously and I couldn't help but start at him in shock. _'Did he really just say that?'_ I wondered and may shock surely was evident. "Are you being serious?" I asked, wondering if he was actually pranking me. Truth be told I nearly wanted to look around me to check if there were cameras hidden somewhere.

"Downright serious." Kol answered looking dead serious and even sat up a little bit straighter. "Why?" I asked now truly curious and a little surprised. _'Why would he want to befriend someone who once tried to erase his entire family? Is he out for revenge or… something else?'_ I wondered, while I waited for his answer.

"You seem nice, you're fun… we're kind of similar." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _'Okay… Either his really just joking or he has completely lost his mind…'_ I wondered, while I also thought of what Kol just said.

"Just like that?" I wondered out loud on the borders of getting a fit of laughter. "Yeah, why not?" Kol answered before ruffling his damp hair some more. "Look, I'm not here because of my family… I'm also not here because I want to kill you, which I can assure you I don't! I'm my own person and I'm here because I want us to get friends, good ones at that." Kol started and for a moment stopped, probably recollecting his thoughts.

"I have… never had a friends like you had… and since meeting you and your friends… Well I've always wondered what it would be like… if I had friends like you have or had. Look… if I promise you to never inform my siblings about anything concerning you and… if I promise you to keep Amy, her friend and you safe… will you at least give me a chance at being your friend?" Kol asked nearly pleadingly and had an unbelievably efficient puppy eyes.

"Kol, you don't need to keep me safe! I can do that very well on my own, thank you!" I shot back angrily and instantly recognized Kol's confused and surprised look. '_Why does everyone think they have to keep me safe?!... I can do that on my own! I'm not some little baby who needs protection!' _

"So… that's a … no?" Kol asked in a half mumble, with a slight touch of sadness. "Does it even matter if I give you an answer?... I can nearly see and feel you'll going to do everything you can to convince me of becoming your friend." I laughed and Kol, after visibly relaxing, joined too.

"You're absolutely right, dear Elena… See! Without really knowing me you could tell right away my intensions!" Kol pointed out still laughing and I grinned brightly. "I can't help it… I'm a genius!" I tried to say somewhat serious, but I was nearly bursting of laughter.

I knew that on some level it was probably wrong to feel so at ease with a guy, who's family had killed my aunt and tried to kill me more than once, but Kol was right…. He wasn't his family, he was his own free person… and a fun one at that. His family's doing weren't his own… and I couldn't held this against him.

However it was probably going to take me some time, but I was willing to make this, willing to make this friendship work somehow. I had to learn to let go of the past and starting a friendship with Kol… that could just be the perfect thing to do.

Befriending Kol was the perfect way to overcome my fears I still had… fears of getting haunted down by his family. Technically I wasn't really afraid of the Original family itself, I was sure that they were surely… people you might get along with, but what caused me to be afraid, was the things they could do, the power they had.

I wasn't afraid that they would kill me, there really was no reason for it, because one… I wasn't useful for Klaus anymore, two they could not kill me out of revenge for becoming a Vampire, because Rebekah oh so generously had taken it upon herself to do it. And finally the last point, as long as I would stay out of their affairs and not make myself too known there was no point why they would descend upon me.

They had done some horrible stuff, yes… but I was willing to move on. Even I wasn't an innocent, I had done some pretty awful things to and I don't hold myself too guilty for it now, well not always. "Yeah right… Even a stone has a higher IQ than you have" Kol teased with a smug expression and at first I just couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open. _'Did he really just say that?!'_

"Hey! You'll pay for that comment!" I shot right back and threw the pillow from my chair at his face. "Uh…. Bad move, Gilbert, bad move. You know what that means." He smirked and slowly lifted the pillow from his own chair. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

**So… once again I'm really sorry, that this chapter was so short… But what did you think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought! Oh and if you have any questions, whishes or whatever concerning this story you can always send me a PM. P.S. I will probably make a next update on Friday. (Why so early?) Because I'll be gone for over two weeks and I didn't want to leave you without anything to read ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm sadly NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! So I know that there hasn't been much action until now, but I promise that this chapter holds a little bit more… action than the others… So have fun and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_I wasn't afraid that they would kill me, there really was no reason for it, because one… I wasn't useful for Klaus anymore, two they could not kill me out of revenge for becoming a Vampire, because Rebekah oh so generously had taken it upon herself to do it. And finally the last point, as long as I would stay out of their affairs and not make myself too known there was no point why they would descend upon me. _

_They had done some horrible stuff, yes… but I was willing to move on. Even I wasn't an innocent, I had done some pretty awful things to and I don't hold myself too guilty for it now, well not always. "Yeah right… Even a stone has a higher IQ than you have" Kol teased with a smug expression and at first I just couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open. 'Did he really just say that?!'_

"_Hey! You'll pay for that comment!" I shot right back and threw the pillow from my chair at his face. "Uh…. Bad move, Gilbert, bad move. You know what that means." He smirked and slowly lifted the pillow from his own chair. "Uh-oh…" _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

For the following weeks Kol would often come at the closing hours of the shop and we would spend time together. We laughed a lot, just had an amazing fun time with each other. Kol was actually a really fun person and already after two or three weeks we were rather good friends and I had already invited him once or twice home, where we would watch some movies or he would cook, while I told him the latest news.

Okay I was sometimes still a bit reserved around him, but the more time we would spend together the more I realize that he could be a trustworthy person and so I naturally started opening up to him.

"Elena?" Amy asked and I had to admit that I had entirely forgotten that she was still there, because I had been waiting patiently for Kol to arrive. "Yes?" I asked, taking my eyes of the front door to look at a concerned Amy. "Are you waiting for someone?" Amy asked with grin, quickly replacing her worried look to a smug one. She really master the 'I know you're hiding something from me'- look.

"No" I answered perhaps a bit too quickly and earned a smirk from her, which made me roll my eyes at her. "So… what's his name?" She asked and learned against the counter, never taking her eyes off of my face. "Kol…" I answered defeated and leaned against the counter as well.

"Kol?... Nice and since when are you two dating?" She continued asking and I shook my head while laughing at her last question. '_Me? Dating Kol?... Hahaha, yeah right.'_ "No, we're not dating, Amy. We're just friends." I explained and looked over at the clock, noticing her skeptical look and at the same time I was able to discover a rather tall figure approaching the bookshop. "Just friends?... Yeah right… that's what I've been saying about Jay before and you know it." She answered with a pointed look and smiled at Kol who was entering the store.

"I know I'm late… I'm really sorry, but there was a problem at work." Kol explained to me, before turning towards Amy and giving her the most charming smile he could muster. Work, in Kol's case, was his job as a computer genius. (At least that's what I kept saying.) He was in fact managing websites of some quite big firms and he was also the creator for some websites which were known all over the world, but rarely anyone knew that Kol was behind this work.

It was actually quite impressive that a Vampire who had been locked up in a coffin for a really long time, would know so much about computers and would know so many little tricks, that sometimes even the best didn't know the existence of.

"Hey, I'm Kol and you must be… Amy, right?" Kol said and extended his hand in a friendly manner. "Hey, yeah I'm Amy." She smiled and gave his hand a good squeeze. "So… you're the guy that comes nearly every evening to the store and whisks Elena away?" Amy asked in a challenging manner, looking like she had just cracked a masters puzzle and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes.

"Yes, that would be me. Unless Elena knows another good-looking man with dark brown hair and eyes." Kol answered with a smirk and playfully laid his arm around my shoulders. "Kol, you're soooo full of yourself" I tried to say seriously, but nearly laughed uncontrollably.

Of course as soon as Kol had put his arm around my shoulders, Amy began to give me knowing looks, but I tried to ignore these and simply mentally rolled my eyes at her. "So… what are you guys going to do this evening?" Amy asked curiously, looking from me to Kol.

"Well I was thinking about a nice drink in a bar… care to join us?" Kol asked Amy and I had to admit that his idea sounded really fun. "I don't know… I don't want to come between you guys…" She said unsurely, but as soon as she had uttered her second word, did I start to shake my head vigorously. "Come one, Amy! Invite Jay, it will be fun." I tried to convince her and gave Kol a look which said that he should help me here.

"Please, Amy. Elena has been talking nonstop about you and your friend. It would be my biggest honor to finally get to know you…" Kol said rather convincing and I could see Amy's stance melt. "Okay… uhm, let me two minutes, please." He said hurriedly and quickly walked to the back of the store, where we both heard her dialing Jay's number.

* * *

****Later at the bar****

"Oh my gosh! It's so fun! I can't believe I wanted at first to decline your offer!" Amy shouted over the loud music, although we could've heard her if she had spoken at a normal level. That was the perks of being a Vampire, you had incredible good hearing. Of course that had some downsides as well… _'Yeah like hearing you neighbor getting at it… NO! Not thinking about that!' _

"I'm glad you like it!" Kol shouted back, just too keep up appearances, while he gulped down another glass of something. By now we had completely stopped asking what the drinks were they were serving us, we just took them gratefully and drank them as quickly as we could.

Needless was to say, that we were all four rather drunk by now, but that didn't stop us from continuing. "I want to dance!" I shouted at no one in particular and made my way through the crowd towards the dance floor.

Quickly I let my body get over by the rhythm of the music and simply moved it around, not caring with who I was dancing or to what. All I knew was that I was having incredible fun and I wished for this story to never end. "Would you like to dance?" A voice whispered loudly into my ear and I turned around with seductive smile. "Of course, Kol… of course." I answered giggling and moved with him to the beats of the music the DJ was putting on.

Soon the entire club seemed to me like an intense, never ending spiral with loud music and sparkling lights of many different colors. It seemed as if I had no control anymore, the music was my guide, Kol the one keeping me down on the earth and all it seemed I could do was laugh some more, drink some more and dance.

* * *

****The next day****

"My head…" I groaned and pushed the covers from me. The sun was streaming into my room and I quickly sped over to the windows, closing the curtains with a loud huff and then walked into the bathroom to get my bathrobe and some painkillers for my head.

"Great… I shouldn't have taken so many drinks…" I groaned and walked into the kitchen, tripping once over a shoe which I kicked away. _'I didn't remember my apartment to be so messy when I left it yesterday…'_ I thought, while I opened the fridge only to shield my eyes from the bright light.

With one arm still over my eyes, I blindly fished for something eatable and when my hands gripped something I took it out without looking and put it onto the counter. "Seriously?... Pickles?... Ah man." I groaned after seeing what I had just pulled out and pushed the jar away from me. _'At least I still have my good friend coffee….'_ I thought a bit more positive and went to turn on the coffee machine, but in the first instant shriek away from the loud noise it caused.

I had just taken a sip from my warm, delicious coffee, when I heard a voice coming from the entrance of the living room and nearly let my coffee fall to the ground out of shock. "Can you make me a coffee as well, Elena?" Kol asked and turning around I noticed him wearing only some boxer shorts and a tie. _'Why the hell is he wearing a tie? And why the HELL is he in my apartment?'_ I thought to myself and slowly realization began to dawn on me.

With a bad feeling I slowly looked down at my clothing only to notice that I was only wearing Kol's shirt… only his shirt and nothing else. _'Oh no…'_ I thought with a bad feeling and turned back around taking a larger sip of my cup of coffee. _'I can't believe it!... Did I really drink that much?'_

"Uhm sure… How would you like it?" I asked, trying to find a distraction, while I reached for another cup in the cupboard. "Black… Today I need it black." He answered with a groan, shielding his eyes from the light of the big windows and quickly sped over to them to pull the curtains shot, before sitting down on the barstool.

"Sure… here it is." I said and put the coffee right in front of him, before sitting on a barstool as well. We drank our coffees in complete silence, but in my head there was anything but silence. In my head it was like the loudest show, mostly one which kept telling me to ask Koll if I we had… slept with each other.

"Hey… uhm, I going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home and feel free to look around." I stated after I had finished my cup of coffee and was already half way to my bedroom when Kol's voice made me stop. "You know showering together would use less water and would therefore be good for the ecology." Kol smirked and I only rolled my eyes at him in exasperation, before continuing my journey to the bathroom. _'Yeah as if he was concerned about the environment…_' I thought just as I entered the shower.

About thirty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, with my hair brushed and my teeth brushed as well, only to find Kol laying comfortably on my bed, still only wearing his very lose boxer shorts and that damned tie. His arms crossed behind his head for slight support and him staring at the ceiling.

"Uhm, Kol?" I asked him, while holding my bathrobe together. "Yes, Elena?" He answered almost innocently and turned his head to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, while I walked over to my closet to look what I could wear today. "You told me to feel free to look around… and as a matter of fact I wanted to take a shower, but as you declined before to shower with me, I had no other choice but to wait." Kol explained and sat up, looking directly at me.

"Oh poor Kol…" I answered sarcastically and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple grey t-shirt as well as some underwear, but I kept them safely hidden under the bathrobe. "The shower is free you know." I told him and pointed towards my bathroom, after I noticed him staring at me. "Thanks, E." He smiled and I was sure that he was planning something.

Shrugging my shoulders, I simply turned my back towards him and put my clothes onto the bed, when Kol called my name. "What?" I turned around only to turn right back around as he was standing there all… undressed.

'_I can't believe I fell for such a simple trick!_' I told myself, while Kol laughed at my reaction. "Oh you should've seen your face!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and hear him close the door of the bathroom behind him while laughing as if he had just made or heard the best joke of the year. '_Yeah in his books it probably is…'_

* * *

**So… what did you think of this chapter? I have to admit, that I'm still not entirely sure what I want Kol's and Elena's relationship to be… I simply can't decide. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you thought of it. **** Oh and if you have any question or wishes concerning this story you can send them at all times via PM! P.S. I'm so, so, so sorry, but for the next three weeks I won't be able to update so I'm really, really sorry :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I hope you liked the last chapters and hope you'll like this one as well! **** P.S. I'm really sorry it took me so long for updating, but I hope this chapter made up for it ;)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_You told me to feel free to look around… and as a matter of fact I wanted to take a shower, but as you declined before to shower with me, I had no other choice but to wait." Kol explained and sat up, looking directly at me. _

"_Oh poor Kol…" I answered sarcastically and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple grey t-shirt as well as some underwear, but I kept them safely hidden under the bathrobe. "The shower is free you know." I told him and pointed towards my bathroom. "Thanks, E." He smiled and I was sure that he was planning something. _

_Shrugging my shoulders, I simply turned my back towards him and put my clothes onto the bed, when Kol called my name. "What?" I turned around only to turn right back around as he was standing there all… undressed. _

'_I can't believe I fell for such a simple trick!' I told myself, while Kol laughed at my reaction. "Oh you should've seen your face!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and hear him close the door of the bathroom behind him while laughing as if he had just made or heard the best joke of the year. 'Yeah in his books it probably is…' _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

It had been now over a week since I last saw Kol and I had to confess that I was starting to miss him. Not in a romantic manner, no, but I missed him having around as a friend. At times he could be extremely annoying, but the rest of the time he was just the best friend one could wish for. But unfortunately for me he was away on a business trip for some kind of advanced training somewhere in Germany. He had left the day after that rather… awkward morning.

It was actually kind of sweet, because he came to my apartment the morning he left to say goodbye and to tell me where I could reach him, should there be the need to. Of course I said right away that there wouldn't be such a necessity, but today I was rather tempted to call him.

The bookshop wasn't selling much today, Amy was sick and there was nothing to do for me. More than once had I catched myself looking at the phone and thinking if he would be happy that I called him, but every time these thoughts would come up I tried distract myself. Also a part of me wanted to call him to discuss… what happened, since we never got the chance to do that.

For some hours I had successfully occupied myself with cleaning the store, surfing on the internet and some other stuff, but as the night descended upon London I had to admit that I know really considered calling him.

'_I'm really starting to get crazy! I have to do something tonight… perhaps I could go out and go to this new club in the city? Yep, that sounds like a good plan… I just have to watch the amount of alcohol I drink, don't want to end up like last time not remembering what I did… Argh! That reminds me that Kol and I still need to talk…' _

Satisfied with my plan for the evening, I locked the door of the store, grabbed my coat and walked out there with already a little of anticipation. _'Perhaps I'll even be able to find a nice little snack… Oh, how fun that would be…'_ I thought and nearly felt my mouth water.

About two hours later I was standing in front of the new club called 'Vibe'. It looked like a rather flashy club and I was glad that I had opted for my new black, sparkling mini dress. The club had only opened two hours ago and already there was a long line waiting to enter. _'I can't understand why someone would willingly wait two or three hours to enter a club… '_

Not even thinking twice about it I simply walked up to the guy in front of the doors and gave him a seductive smile. "Sorry, lady but you'll have to wait like everybody else." He said in a cold voice and pointed at the end of the line, but I only smiled some more and took a step towards him. _'That's really the best part.'_ I thought with amusement.

For this kind of stuff, I had to admit that being a Vampire was rather practical. I seldom had to wait in line like the others, as I could simply use compulsion to get me in. "Oh… I'm sorry, E. Please come in and tell Steve to give you a drink on the house." The bouncer stated once I had compelled him and held the door open for me. "Thank you so much, Luke." I smiled at him and descended the stairs.

The place was crowded, music was blasting, lights were blinking and people were dancing in every corner or free place of the club. _'Doesn't look too bad… Oh and the smell… I really should find my first… meal._' I thought with a small smile, while I overlooked the crowd in search of the guy I wanted to drink of.

"Can I offer you a drink?" A voice came from behind and when I turned around, there was a man standing there. He was a bit older than me, probably some inches taller than I was and he had a rather shocking resemblance with Tyler.

For a moment I even believed that he was Tyler, but looking a bit closer I could easily detect that the resemblance stopped at their eyes. "A drink?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows in a questioning manner and leaned a bit more into him. "Well a beautiful woman such as you should never have to ask for a drink." He answered with a charming smile and chuckled at his attempt at seducing me. _'Yep, that's really not Tyler…'_

For the benefits of a snack and for his rather miserable attempt at charming me, I decided to accept his offer of a drink and decided that he would be my meal as well. "Well, thank you." I answered, hoping I sounded immensely flattered and accepted the drink with a thankful nod.

"So… Care to dance?" He asked me and put his hand on my waist, causing me to stiffen for a second before I relaxed and nodded. It was obvious that he was rather satisfied with my answer and it was then, with the first sip of my drink, that I noticed that it was spiked with some sort of drug.

'_You really choose the wrong person, idiot… Nobody messes with me!_' I thought angrily, but tried to keep a calm façade. _'Oh, he'll pay… I'll make sure he won't hurt anyone else.'_ "You look absolutely amazing…?" "Lea…" I answered, trying to sound mysterious, while at the same time I tried to get us to a dark corner of the club.

"Lea? That's a very pretty name…" He said into my ear, obviously thinking that the reason behind me getting us to a darker corner was to... make out or something. "Thank you." I answered in an overly girly voice and batted my eyelashes at him. _'Douchebag… How many girls has he drugged with this stuff?!' _I wondered, while I tried really hard to keep my face neutral.

"Now, let's come to the more serious matter. You're going to be silent, you won't scream, it will hurt, but as soon as I'm finished with drinking your blood you will forget about me, my true nature, what happened and you will never try to drug someone again. Now repeat what I just said." I compelled him and was satisfied when he repeated all the words exactly the way I had pronounced them.

His blood was rich, an absolute delight to may gustative nerves and I relished in the intoxicating savor of his blood, I relished in the strength it provided me. All too soon I felt his heart weaken and I knew that I had to stop drinking or he would die. Even though my mind was telling me that I could kill him, that he deserved it, I knew that I couldn't let myself to that. I knew that I would hate myself in the morning for it and I didn't want to feel guilt over a bloody scumbag.

It was hard, but I succeeded in detaching myself from his neck, from his delicious blood and closed my eyes for a moment, collecting my thoughts before walking away from him. _'Okay… I better get out of this club and from all these alluring scents or I won't be able to restrain myself…'_ I thought with some urgency and was about to take the stairs, when I thought I was able to recognize and old… friend.

'_What the hell is he doing here in London? And why would Elijah enter a nightclub?... Well, well, well… That sure is a surprise.'_ I smiled, but quickly mixed in the crowd when I saw him searching the room as if he had felt someone watching him. _'Would be just my luck… Okay, E. Just ignore all these mouthwatering and not so mouthwatering scents… and listen to the music.'_ I thought encouragingly just as a new song 'Hotter Than Fire' started and I let my body move along to the rhythm of the beats. _'Just keep a low profile and he won't notice you…'_

"Good evening, Elena…" I heard his unmistakable voice not so far away from me and instantly I turned to the source of it. There he was, standing in a dark blue suit with a white shirt, the top buttons opened, smiling his mysterious smile.

"Elijah… Never thought I'd see you in a nightclub." I answered after I had approached him. "I have to admit that it is not an usual occurrence… but a dear friend of mine is the owner." Elijah answered and took another step forward, he took my hand in his and I lifted my eyebrows in a questioning manner but didn't say anything.

"May I?" Elijah asked and I nodded distractedly, wondering what he wanted to do. He put both my hands on his shoulders, put both his hands around my waist, pulled me a bit nearer to him and started to move us to the beat of the new song. Instantly I took a step nearer, fixing my arms around his neck, while I looked him in the eyes, wondering what he might've gotten into him to encourage physical contact.

"What brings you here to London Elena?" Elijah asked me after a while, not even lifting his voice because he knew I could just hear him perfectly well. "Business…" I laughed and had to take a step even nearer towards him, so the guy behind me would not accidentally spill his drink all over my new dress. Elijah let a smile appear on the corner of his mouth, pulling me even nearer so we were practically chest to chest now.

"And you?" I whispered into his ear, before taking a step back to notice once again a faint smile in the corner of his mouth. "Business as well, my dear." He answered with a smirk and made me swirl once, causing me to giggle with pure the delight, before pulling me back into his arms. "Are you trying to impress me Elijah?" I asked after the song ended and lead him towards the bar, I was in serious need of a good drink.

"Depends… is it working?" He asked smirking and I shook my head in amusement. "Hm… I don't know. I haven't decided yet." I answered and gave the bartender a sign. "Hey, you're Steve.. right?" I asked with a big smile and the bartender, Steve, nodded quite astonished. "Uh, yes. Can I help you?"

"In fact yes… I'd like a glass of whiskey and a beer please." I half yelled, so Steve would hear me. "Sure, they'll be right up." He answered and went straight to the other side to prepare out drinks. "How come you know the name of this bartender?" Elijah asked curiously and I just gave him a mysterious look.

"Here, a whiskey and a beer. Is on the house lady!" Steve announced and I grinned widely, before turning to the still confused Elijah. I handed him the beer and he only looked at it with a look that clearly said 'What the hell'.

"Just kidding, Elijah. Here, the whiskey is for you." I handed him his glass and leaned slightly forward, so I could whisper into his ear. "As for the bartender's name… I have my ways and this time I just compelled the bouncer." I smiled victoriously, before taking a sip from my beer.

****Hours later****

"Do you want me to drive you to your hotel or wherever you're staying?" Elijah asked, supporting me lightly as my feet hurt like hell. _'I shouldn't have taken the shoes I only bought last month… '_ "Nah, it's okay. I'm not staying too far away from here… I can take a cab." I smiled with my shoes dangling from my fingers, while I already formed a plan of how I could get home without him finding out where I lived.

It was not that I didn't trust Elijah, but I didn't want any more Vampires know about my home and the small live I had built myself. It was rather empty of supernatural beings and I was glad of it, I liked the way my life was at the moment. Okay, Kol had not been planned either… our friendship neither, but that did not meant that I was suddenly up to have all Originals knowing where I lived, when I had succeeded for the past ten years to keep it hidden.

Perhaps if there would be another encounter with Elijah, perhaps then I would tell him that I actually lived in London and that the so called 'business' was much more my bookstore, but until then I didn't want to reveal too many details.

"A cab? Are you sure? You know I could drive you…" Elijah tried once again, but I just shook my head. "You know I can take care of myself, Elijah. But thanks for the invitation… but I think it is best if I take a cab and I think it would be best if you'd take one as well." I laughed.

"Why?" Elijah asked now truly curious and I laughed some more before answering him. "You had quite a few drinks, Mr. Mikaelson." "I can hold my alcohol, Miss Gilbert. No need to worry." He teased, just as a cab halted next to me. "Well, I guess this is a goodbye. Elijah, it was really a fun evening." I said, opening the door of my cab. "Goodnight, Elena. Take care of yourself." "I will" I answered, got into the cab and gave the driver the address of the next underground station.

I was exhausted, but in a good kind of way. The days before I had been mentally exhausted, because I had kept going over stuff out of boredom. But today I was exhausted because I had actually done something. I had gone out to a club, had danced, had surprisingly met Elijah and had danced some more with him.

When I finally reached my apartment it was nearly four in the morning and I didn't even have the strength to get out of my dress before I collapsed onto my bed and didn't even notice the person who was fast asleep on the other side of my bed.

* * *

**So… what did you think of this chapter? Who do you think was in Elena's bed? Any guesses?… Thank you so much for reading this fourth chapter and please, please review to let me know what you thought of it! AN: Sorry it took me so long for updating, but I was away and I rarely had any internet access… Once again, if you have any questions or whishes about this story or another story of mine, you can send them to me at any time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support!... And again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter, but I promise that from now on it shouldn't take so much time for the regular updates.**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Well, I guess this is a goodbye. Elijah, it was really a fun evening." I said, opening the door of my cab. "Goodnight, Elena. Take care of yourself." "I will" I answered, got into the cab and gave the driver the address of the next underground station. _

_I was exhausted, but in a good kind of way. The days before I had been mentally exhausted, because I had kept going over stuff out of boredom. But today I was exhausted because I had actually done something. I had gone out to a club, had danced, had surprisingly met Elijah and had danced some more with him. _

_When I finally reached my apartment it was nearly four in the morning and I didn't even have the strength to get out of my dress before I collapsed onto my bed and didn't even notice the person who was fast asleep on the other side of my bed. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Elena, wake up." A voice said, pulling me slowly out of my sleep. "No…" I groaned and closed my eyes again, thinking it was a dream because why would I hear a voice in my apartment? "Elena… Come on, we'll be late." The voice continued and shook me.

Suddenly as if a lightening had struck me, I jumped up and turned around only to find a very surprised Amy standing next to my bed. "Amy?! What are you doing here?" I asked once I had successfully calmed down a bit, well calmed down my natural instinct of attacking.

"I… Last night I…" Amy started and started crying heavily. _'Oh dear… What happened to her?'_ I thought worriedly and went to hug her. For many minutes she sobbed heavily into my arms and the only thing I could do was hold her, whisper soothing words, while she cried all the tears she had.

"What happened last night, Amy?" I asked her softly and made her sit on the bed. "Last night… I… I went to Jay's office, I wanted to… pick him up and… I saw this bitch Lorena approaching him… and she kissed him." Amy answered in between heavy sobs.

At hearing Lorena's name I sighted heavily, she was… Oh, she was well known in my circle of friends. She was Jay's coworker and she never stepped back from a challenge. She had long, blonde hair and was rather tall and had an extremely annoying voice. I wasn't even going to think of her laughter… only thinking of it, I already wanted to rip off my own ears.

'_Of course she had to make such a move…. She was always jealous, of everyone…'_ I thought angrily and refrained the urge to break something. It had taken so much time to get Amy and Jack together! And now one single move broke it… as if their relationship was a dried leaf!

"What did you do afterwards, Amy? Did you watch the entire scene or…?" I asked her, hoping that this was perhaps all a misunderstanding, that perhaps Jay pushed her away or something. "No… as soon as I saw her press her lips against… his, I ran away. I came to your apartment but you weren't here…. I thought I'd wait for you." Amy continued, now having cried all her tears.

She took a deep breath, before she brushed away her leftover tears and straightened up. "After some hours of waiting I grew tired and I remembered that I still had your keys. At first I wanted to go home, but I knew that Jay would be there and I didn't want to see him… I'm sorry for crashing in your apartment without asking." Amy said with new tears.

"Hey, it's alright Amy. I wouldn't have given you my keys if it wasn't. Look, I'm glad you came here." I told her sincerely and got up. "Do you want some coffee, tea or perhaps orange juice?" I asked her, while I was already walking towards the kitchen. "Coffee please…" She answered and followed me.

'_I'll have to have a quick chat with Jay it appears… I'm sure he loves Amy too much for doing something like that…'_ "Do you want to take a day off?" I asked her after I handed her a cup of fresh coffee. "No, I need to keep myself occupied…" She answered with a faraway look and I nodded in understanding.

"When is Kol coming back?" She suddenly asked. "He should be back in some days I think… He didn't say when exactly." I answered and noticed that I had a missed call from Kol this morning. _'Huh? I didn't even hear the phone ringing…' _I thought and nearly chuckled at my own mental response. '_Well you didn't even hear the snoring Amy either… ' _

"Can I take a quick shower before we go the bookshop?" Amy asked after finishing her cup. "Of course you can! You don't need to ask Amy, we're practically family." I answered with a big grin, when I had a brilliant idea. "You know what?"

"What?" Amy asked a little suspicious at my sudden good humor. "Let's take a day off and make a girls day. There will be no talks about boys, problems or whatsoever. We'll have a fun day, just the two of us… Does that sound good?"

"That sounds amazing, but…" "But what?" I interrupted Amy and wondered what she might think about that would make her hesitate so much. "Are you sure we can keep the shop simply closed? What if some costumers arrive and then they see that the shop is closed?" She asked worriedly and I had to admit that it was really sweet how she thought of this. The day I had chosen her to become my employee, I really could've offered myself a present or something.

"Don't worry about it Amy. While you go and take a shower I can quickly go to the shop and put a note on the door. Then I'll come back and have my shower and then we can speak about what we want to do." I explained and already took out a piece of paper from one of the drawers in my kitchen.

"Okay and while I shower I can already think of some stuff." Amy smiled, the first real one since this morning. "Deal." I smiled and watched her go to my room, before I took out a pen and scribbled a quick excuse, before I dashed out of the apartment at Vampire speed making sure that no one could see me.

Ten minutes later I had already finished with my task and could've gone back, but then remembered that I had to take up more time to get back. _'At least now I've got some time to check my phone…'_ I thought and leaned against the wall of a darker alley.

"_**Elena! Finally! I already thought you'd forgotten me!"**_ Kol's booming voice came over the phone and I chuckled. "Forget you? Nah… Not with you constantly calling me!" I answered with a smirk, but couldn't help to stop the laughter. _**"Are you making fun of me?!"**_ Kol complained and I was able to hear a huffing noise.

"No, Kol… I'm laughing _with_ you!" "_**Yeah right…"**_ He answered slightly offended and I rolled my eyes at him. _'He's always teasing everyone, but when it starts to be about him….'_ "So… why did you call this morning?" I asked, trying to get us back to the earlier subject while I started walking back home.

I quickly noticed that many people were looking at me strangely and when I looked down I noticed that one, I had no shoes on, two I was still wearing the dress from the evening before. _'Great! That's just perfect… No wonder they're all staring at me…'_ I thought annoyed and quickened my pace.

"_**Ah, I just called to tell you that I'll be coming home sooner… Perhaps already on Friday."**_ Kol answered, but I was sure that he was keeping something back_. 'Oh that's great! Then I'll only have three more boring days…' _"That's awesome Kol!" I answered happily, because I was really looking forward to spend some time with him again. I was about to say something else, when a group of young boys passing me started wolf-whistling.

"_**Oh… What's happening where you're at? Is there something I should know?"**_ Kol asked with his usual cockiness and once again I found myself rolling my eyes at the phone. "No… well, I'm walking through town with no shoes on and with the dress I was wearing yesterday to this new club and it's not really an appropriate dress for this time of the day…" _**"You went to this new club without me? I thought we wanted to go there together, to check it out at the same time!"**_ Kol complained. _'Of course he would pick up on that…' _

"Yes I went without you, Kol. I do have a life you know. I was bored, wanted to have some fun time and I went there. The club looks actually pretty nice, defenitly one you would enjoy… Oh and before I forget it, I met Elijah there! Sure as hell didn't expect to see him, out of all people in a club!" _**"Wait… You saw Elijah?"**_ Kol asked me with a weird voice.

"Yes, I was about to leave when he entered the club…" _'Why does he sound so weird?...'_ _**"So… you…?"**_ Kol started rather awkwardly. "So I what, Kol?" I inquired rather confused and finally saw my home not far from where I was currently walking. _**"You… You know… Since you're barefoot and still… wearing the dress from.."**_ "OH MY GOD! KOL MIKAELSON!" I exclaimed loudly and quickly, but quickly shut up after I noticed the weird looks of some passerby were giving me.

"Kol! Are you seriously asking me over the phone if I slept with your brother?!" I accused him, slightly offended that he would get right to these conclusions. "I can't believe you are asking me this! Just because I'm still wearing the dress from the evening before doesn't mean that I spent the night with your brother! We just danced a bit and had some drinks." I continued with my verbal rant.

"_**Elena… That's my point! You both drank and… it wouldn't be the first time you.. you know."**_ Kol interjected and I was sure that my jaw was going to hit the pavement hearing this statement.

"KOL! You're a bloody idiot! I can't believe you just used that on me!" I literally fumed and felt my hand grip the phone even tighter. _**"Elena… I'm really so s-"**_ "NO! Just no! Don't Elena me! Just know that you are so lucky right now to be out of my reach!" I hissed into the phone and hung up, with this incredibly bad feeling of disappointment and exasperation.

Seconds later my phone started ringing, I knew it was Kol without having to look at the display and I pressed the ignore button right away. But of course Kol was sometimes as stubborn as me and started to text and to call some more.

I was too frustrated to even deal with Kol, so I just decided to turn off my phone. I knew it was perhaps a childish move, but I was tired of this kind of stuff and besides I had promised Amy a boy free day and that's what I was going to do. I would keep my phone turned off until tomorrow morning.

* * *

****Later****

"Hey, I've been thinking that maybe we c-…" Amy started as soon as I reentered the apartment, but stopped to look at me with her head slightly put on the side. "What happened?" She asked with now a worried look, but I just shook my head. "It's nothing… today is a boy free day. I'll quickly take a quick shower and then you can tell me about your thoughts." "Sure, no prob." Amy smiled, but it was evident that she wanted to know what had caused me to look so… off.

'_Can't believe Kol would accuse me of this! Just because it happened one time doesn't mean that I'm always doing that! Who does he think he is to accuse me of sleeping with Elijah?! Just because I… slept with him doesn't mean that I'll go right to his brother to sleep with him as well! I'm not Katherine for fucks sake!'_ I had just entered the shower when I heard the phone ringing and Amy shouting to me that it was Kol.

"I'm not here!" I shouted back. "But I already told him you were here!" She shouted back from the bedroom. "Then find an excuse, Amy." I shouted back and pressed my forehead against the cold glass of the shower. "I'm sorry Kol, but she doesn't want to speak with you…Sure… Mhm, I'll tell her… Yeah, I won't forget. Okay, yeah, bye Kol." I heard her answer and eventhought I told myself that I didn't care what Kol might've told her, I knew that it was a complete lie.

"What… did he say?" I asked once I had finished showering and dressed into some comfortable clothing. "I thought today was a boy free day?" Amy smirked and I rolled my eyes at her. "He said that he's very, very, very, very sorry and that he hopes you'll forgive him." At hearing that I huffed in disbelieve and went to sit next to her.

"There's a story behind all of this and I'll find it out." Amy told me straight in the eyes. "Yes, I believe you will… but not today. So, what did you have in mind?" I asked her, trying to change the subject and to think of something more cheerful.

"How about a movie day and night? I saw that you had some popcorn in your kitchen and even some chips… We could then make us something to eat for lunch and for dinner or we simply call a delivery service." Amy suggested and I had to admit that it did sound like something we could do. "Okay, let's do this!" I smiled and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, while Amy went through my DVD collection.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

When Elena shouted to me that I should tell Kol that she wasn't there, my interest grew rapidly and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them. Because lately they had been incredibly near, always laughing and teasing with eachother.

If I hadn't known that they weren't together, I would've thought that they had probably had their first fight… just like Jay and I had. _'No! Think of Elena and Kol, don't let yourself drift away from this theme!_' I told myself sternly and a bit against my heard transmitted Elena's message to Kol.

"I'm sorry Kol, but she doesn't want to speak with you…" I said with some hesitation and could hear him exhale quite loudly. _**"I thought she was going to say something like this… Can you give her a message thought?"**_ He asked with a rather sad undertone. "Sure" I quickly agreed, glancing at the closed bathroom door.

"_**Okay, can you tell her that I'm really, really, really sorry? That I hope she'll forgive me eventually?"**_ "Mhm, I'll tell her…" _**"But you won't forget, right? You'll tell her just like I told you now, right?"**_ He asked worriedly and I was really tempted to roll my eyes. "Yeah, I won't forget. Okay, yeah, bye Kol…" I answered, hearing Elena turning off the water and went to put the phone back in its place.

"What… did he say?" Elena asked me as soon as she was in the living room and I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement at her antics. "I thought today was a boy free day?" I smirked and instantly Elena rolled her eyes at me in frustration. "He said that he's very, very, very, very sorry and that he hopes you'll forgive him." At hearing that Elena let out a sort of huff and sat down on the couch beside me.

"There's a story behind all of this and I'll find it out." I told her right away, while looking in her eyes to see her reaction. "Yes, I believe you will… but not today. So, what did you have in mind?" Elena asked me obviously wanting to change the subject as soon as possible. On any other day I would've probably not listened and continued asking her, but today was anything but normal.

Elena and I both had problems with our boys and a day just for us girls was exactly what we needed right now. Besides it wouldn't change a thing if we would now speak the entire day about it… we could also have one boy free day… that much was aloud and if I were a doctor, I would even prescribe it quite regularly.

"How about a movie day and night? I saw that you had some popcorn in your kitchen and even some chips… We could then make us something to eat for lunch and for dinner or we simply call a delivery service." I suggested and hoped that Elena would agree to this, because I had really no idea what we could do else.

Okay, we could go out shopping or go to the movies, but I wasn't too eager to do so. "Okay, let's do this!" Elena smiled and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare the popcorn, while I went over to Elena's rather impressive DVD collection.

"It's going to take two more minutes." Elena called from the kitchen and I quickly nodded. The thing with her and Kol had still not left my mind and my fingers were nearly itching to grab my cell phone to text him so I could find out what was exactly wrong in between them.

'_Ah, for god's sake! I'll write him a quick text and then I'll put the phone away…'_ I thought and took out the phone when Elena didn't look. I wasn't too happy with the fact that I was going behind her back and already only the thoughts made me incredibly guilty, but I really wanted to see her happy again and I knew that getting the two of them back in their individual good graces was the only way.

_What exactly happened between you two? –A. _

Not even thirty seconds later I got his answer and after reading it I nearly gasped out loud. _'No wonder she's pissed… I'd be pissed as well… What did he think when he told her this?!' _

_You know she'll forgive you… but it'll depend also a rather big part from you. If I were you I'd make her a surprise. –A. _

"Do you want the popcorn simply with salt or do you want something else on them?" Elena asked suddenly and I nearly jumped at hearing her voice. Of course I noticed her questioning look, which gave me only more guilt, but I only smiled and told her that salt was perfect with me.

_**Yeah you're right… What should I make as a surprise? –K. **_

_I don't know… be inventive! You messed it up, not me. –A. _

I had just time to answer, before Elena let herself fall on the couch and handed me the popcorn. Nervously, I hid my phone and smiled at her, but she could easily see through my façade. "What wrong?" "Uh… Just Jay constantly texting me to come back home…" I lied and look down at the popcorn. "I thought we said boy free day?" "You're right! He can wait!" I answered enthusiastically and turned off my phone, before putting it safely into the front pocket of my jeans. "Let's have some fun girl time!"

* * *

**Thank you, thank you so much for reading! So… what did you think of this fifth chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought of it! OH, and if you've ever got a question about the story you can of course always send me a PM. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I hope you liked the last chapters and I hope you'll like this one as well! (I've got a little surprise at the end and I hope you'll like it)**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_You know she'll forgive you… but it'll depend also a rather big part from you. If I were you I'd make her a surprise. –A. _

_**Yeah you're right… What should I make as a surprise? –K. **_

_I don't know… be inventive! You messed it up, not me. –A. _

_I had just time to answer, before Elena let herself fall on the couch and handed me the popcorn. Nervously, I hid my phone and smiled at her, but she could easily see through my façade. "What wrong?" "Uh… Just Jay constantly texting me to come back home…" I lied and look down at the popcorn. "I thought we said boy free day?" "You're right! He can wait!" I answered enthusiastically and turned off my phone, before putting it safely into the front pocket of my jeans. "Let's have some fun girl time!"_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

During the entire rest of the evening I noticed that Amy was behaving slightly different than she had in the morning. She seemed to be distracted, without knowing it she always tapped lightly against her phone in the pocket and had while doing so, this faraway look.

I tried twice to bring her to talk, but she always ended up talking around it or pretending as if she hadn't heard the question so I stopped. _'Probably thinking of Jay… Can't blame her thought…' _

After dinner we watched one more movie, but we quickly got tired. I helped Amy to prepare the bed in the guestroom, before I went into my room to lay on the bed. I knew that sleep wouldn't come right away, I had too much on my mind for that.

Sighting heavily I pulled out the phone of the jacket and turned it on. Instantly it announced that I four missed calls, two voicemails and about just as much texts. All were from Kol and all were saying that he was sorry, that he was an idiot for saying something like that and that he promised that he would do everything he could to gain back my trust.

After reading them all, I had to admit that I started to get weak, that I started to forgive him… staying mad at him was not really my strength, I had quickly learned that over the past few weeks. _'Sometimes I am too forgiving… Ah, let's just forget it… I can call him tomorrow and we'll see…'_ I thought, while I felt my eyes slowly close on their own accord.

* * *

****The next morning****

* * *

The next morning was exactly as odd as the evening before. Amy was practically glued to her phone and kept glancing between me and the phone. _'Is she hiding something from me?... She is unusually quiet, that's for sure.' _

"Is something wrong Amy?" I asked her after I couldn't take it anymore. "Uh… just…" "Just what?" I asked after once again my curiosity had taken the best of me. "Ah, Jay is texting me to come back and I've got to admit that I really want to talk with him… to talk about what happened and to take a decision afterwards." Amy sighted and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh, okay… and you want to go now?" I asked , feeling a bit disappointed that she would leave and that I'd be alone again. "No… How about we go shopping? I mean we don't have to worry about the bookshop since it is always closed on Thursdays. We could spend some time together and then I can go back to Jay… I really think I need some more encouragement time." Amy started laughing, but it wasn't her usual 'happy' laugh, it was more a forced one.

"Yeah, we can do that. Oh and then I'll be able to finally buy that dress I saw!" I nearly squealed with excitement and quickly walked to the entrance to get my shoes. I less than five minutes I was ready and turned to the rather surprised Amy. "What?" I asked her, grabbing the house keys. "Nothing. Well I'm just happy to see so much enthusiasm coming from you!" "Ha-ha… as if I ever refused to go shopping." I shot right back.

****Some hours later****

With loud music blasting from my earphones, to prevent annoying noises to be heard (like that damn woman who can't sing, but decided to stand right at the foot of my building), I entered the apartment and instantly smelled and heard it.

There was a divine smell lingering in the air, something I had never smelled before and it came directly from my kitchen. There was also rather loud music blasting from the stereo in the living room. _'What the hell is happening here?'_ I thought slightly angry and a tiny, little bit frightened, while I took out the hidden stake from behind the door.

Slowly I put down my phone onto the side table and followed the marvelous scent into the kitchen, while I watched every single step I took. I had just reached the end of the wall, I was about to risk a look into the kitchen when I suddenly felt two hands over my eyes. "Surprise!"

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Kol? What are you doing here? I thought we would not expect your arrival before tomorrow evening." "I had some urgent matters to take care of in London." I explained and went straight into the office to pursue my search on my laptop.

Of course Elijah followed me and leaned against the doorframe with only one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "What?" I asked annoyed, that I had to interrupt my researches once again. "Kol, what is so important that you'd come right back from Germany?" Elijah asked, reminding me more of a father questioning his child than a brother asking his younger brother.

'_Oh, if you only knew…'_ I thought and pushed the laptop a tiny little bit to the side so I could answer him 'properly'. "There are some problems in the firm, that's all." I answered him with a challenging look. "If you say so Kol. Anyway, dear brother, will you stay in London or will you go back to Germany?" Elijah asked and I nearly laughed at that. "Brother, shouldn't I be asking you this? When did you come back to town?" I asked him, now really interested. "On Tuesday, I got an invitation from Patrick to the opening of his new club." Elijah answered and came to sit on the armchair.

"You know he would've been happy to see you at the opening of his club, Kol." "I know, I know… So, did you have fun there?" I smirked, trying to play the usual me. "It was noisy, packed… but it was… rather enjoyable." He answered with a faint smile on the corner of his lips. _'So you want to keep it secret?... Fine!' _

"Aha… Well if you don't mind I have work to do, Elijah." I answered with some finality and took back the laptop. "No, no it's alright. Oh and about your earlier question, I was planning on staying a week or more. But do not worry, if I stay longer I will of course go to my own apartment." _'You could've gone there from the beginning E…. Just like all our siblings. Why do they always have to camp at my place?' _

After an hour of browsing through the internet, I received a text from Amy.

_**We just left the apartment. She'll be back in about three to four hours. –A. **_

'_Already?! Damn… I didn't see the time passing._' I thought now slightly stressed and quickly got up from the desk to grab my coat and wallet. "Hey, I'm going out! Don't know when I'll be back!" I shouted and quickly sped out of the large apartment in direction of the next supermarket.

Even thought I had lived here now for over a year, I had seldom ever gone to a supermarket. Either I let the shops deliver their stuff directly to my home or I would simply go out to eat something. A big reason was that I was sometimes simply too lazy to go out, but now standing in this shop… I had to admit that I could get used to it. _'Gosh, since befriending her I'm really… changing.'_

* * *

****Half an hour later****

The moment I entered the apartment I felt a rather bad feeling, one of guilt, something I hadn't felt in a long time (if you looked over what happened yesterday). I knew that I shouldn't be here, at least not without her knowledge, but to get her forgiveness I was willing to do everything and that everything included entering the apartment.

'_At least I hope she'll give me a chance and all…'_ I thought and put all the ingredient onto the counter of Elena's kitchen. Without waiting much longer, I quickly started with my work. An hour later I had finished with mostly everything and so I decided to continue with the other stuff.

I decorated the table with the flowers I had bought on the way, put two small candles on the table and even tried to fold the napkin the way Rebekah once tried to teach me. I knew that the small candles on the table were perhaps a bit too much, but I wanted to really show her just how sorry I was and how much she… actually meant to me.

A small beeping coming from my phone in the pocket, quickly signalized me that I had a new message and as I looked at it, my suspicions were confirmed.

_**We just split ways… She'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes. –A. **_

'_Okay, that means that I can easily take away some minutes since she'll probably use her Vampire speed… I think I might expect her any minute now… Why am I so nervous?!'_ I thought rather nervously and went back into the kitchen, but not before turning on the stereo.

About five minutes later I heard her coming up the stairs, unlocking the front door and stopping short in her tracks when she probably smelled the food. _'I hope it smells good to her… _' I thought with a smile, before I slowly walked to one side of the wall.

I heard Elena approaching, heard the light acceleration of her breath as she approached the wall and suddenly an idea came to my mind. With a wicked smile I sped as fast as I could around the wall, so that I was standing directly behind Elena. She hadn't noticed me and with still a big grin on my face I took one single step forward and put my hands over her eyes. "Surprise!" I whispered rather loudly and smiled even brighter at hearing her gasp.

"Kol! What the hell are you doing here?! Do you realize that I could've killed you?!" She shouted angrily, but you could easily see that it was more worry that she would've plunged a stake into my heart. "You know it wouldn't have made much damage." I chuckled, but quickly stopped at seeing her glare at me. _'Okay, well here goes nothing…'_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"I… Come on I want to show you something." Kol suddenly said and pulled me into the kitchen. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed and put a hand over my mouth. Kol had transformed my entire kitchen into something incredibly beautiful. He had put flowers all over the table and even put two nice candles on it. Everywhere there were flowers and candles and the food on the table just looked divine.

"Kol… Did you do this?" I asked and turned to look at him. "Yes… do you like it? I… I know that I shouldn't have simply entered your home and… God! I'm really bad at this kind of stuff… All I wanted to say is that I'm really, really, really sorry for what I said. I was a fool, I was an idiot and I was jealous. Please forgive me Elena… I… I'm so sorry." He admitted dejectedly and looked to the ground.

'_Yes he shouldn't have simply entered my home, but… it's so sweet!'_ I thought with a little smile on the corners of my lips. "Kol… Yeah, you shouldn't have simply entered my home… but… nobody has ever done something so sweet for me before! I mean it's just amazing, look at all the flowers, the food! And about the… forgiveness part. Truth be told I already forgave you, I just needed time to cool off. And why… why would you be jealous?" I asked, suddenly remembering he had mentioned that word.

"I… I like you. I like you very much, more than a simple… friend actually should. And when I heard you say that you were still in the same dress… I came to wrong conclusions and I'm extremely sorry for that. I'm not going to be sorry that I admitted to like you, because I am not and I'll never be, but if this should destroy our friendship then I'll promise to keep my emotions in check and to never mention it again." Kol admitted, now looking into my eyes again and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

'_He likes me?... Okay, that's… unexpected.'_ I thought still rather shocked and looked him in the eyes. I could see that he was getting really nervous because I hadn't said anything, because I simply stared at him… but come on! I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. _'Do I like him? Yes…. But is it the way he likes me? I have no damn idea!'_ I thought over and over again, noticing that I was slightly fidgeting.

"Uh… I… Kol it's really touching and… I really like you, but…" "But not in this way…" Kol finished and let his head hang down slightly. "Look, I don't know, Kol. We've been hanging out for some weeks and you've become my best friend, next to Amy and… I like it that way. Kol, I'm not saying it will never happen or that I will never feel the same way… but it's a bit too soon. I really don't want to hurt you, Kol… I hope you understand." I told him, while looking at him… hoping this wouldn't ruin our friendship.

For a long moment Kol didn't move at all, his head was still down, but eventually he looked back up with a sad smile. "I understand Elena… I really do. And I know you don't want to hurt me and that's why I'm grateful you told me the truth… even though it does hurt quite a lot." He laughed sadly and I just couldn't help but to hug him tightly.

"You know… if it would make things easier for you… we can stop seeing each other for a time or a bit less…" I whispered into his hair, but nearly instantly Kol started shaking his head. "No… I like spending time with you… and truth be told you're my only real friend. I've spent so many centuries locked up and then so many centuries doing just what I wanted, that I never had any friends. Now that I know what it feels like to have a friend, one like you, I don't want to miss one single moment of it." He answered with his head still on my shoulder.

"Well then… I propose we eat this really tasty smelling food and then we go out to have some fun." I said trying to lift the mood a little bit and took a step back, smiling encouragingly at him. "Yeah I guess we could do that." He answered with a small smile. "It wasn't a true proposition actually, Kol. It was an order." I winked and went to get out some plates. "Aye, aye Captain!" Kol joked.

* * *

**So… what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it or did you hate it? Please, please review to let me know what you thought of it! Oh and if you have any questions or whishes concerning this story you can always send me a PM and I'll try to answer them as good as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! ****So… ****I have to admit that writing this chapter was somehow incredibly hard, harder than before because I seem to have a block on this story… (Reason why I'm telling you all this?) To warn you if my updates could take longer. ****So****… I'm really sorry for that, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

_For a long moment Kol didn't move at all, his head was still down, but eventually he looked back up with a sad smile. "I understand Elena… I really do. And I know you don't want to hurt me and that's why I'm grateful you told me the truth… even though it does hurt quite a lot." He laughed sadly and I just couldn't help but to hug him tightly. _

"_You know… if it would make things easier for you… we can stop seeing each other for a time or a bit less…" I whispered into his hair, but nearly instantly Kol started shaking his head. "No… I like spending time with you… and truth be told you're my only real friend. I've spent so many centuries locked up and then so many centuries doing just what I wanted, that I never had any friends. Now that I know what it feels like to have a friend, one like you, I don't want to miss one single moment of it." He answered with his head still on my shoulder. _

"_Well then… I propose we eat this really tasty smelling food and then we go out to have some fun." I said trying to lift the mood a little bit and took a step back, smiling encouragingly at him. "Yeah I guess we could do that." He answered with a small smile. "It wasn't a true proposition actually, Kol. It was an order." I winked and went to get out some plates. "Aye, aye Captain!" Kol joked._

_*End of last chapter*_

**Elena's P.O.V.**

"Do you… like it?" Kol asked almost shyly after I had taken some bites of the pasta he made for us. "If I like it? No! I LOVE IT!" I answered him honestly and gave him a reassuring smile. "Really?" He asked and I nodded eagerly. "You know, you should really, really cook more often Kol…. In fact…" "Yes?" He asked and nearly leaned more forward in his chair. "Well, I was thinking that we could perhaps make a habit out of it." I suggested and took another generous amount of the pasta.

"Sounds good to me. Let's say… every Sunday?" Kol proposed and since I had still a large amount of pasta in my mouth I only nodded. "At least that would occupy us, because every Sunday it's the same thing… Get up late, be lazy, do the strict minimum and then we go to bed with this shitty feeling of not having done anything." Kol continued, now taking the first bites of his meal.

"You know, that's actually a brilliant idea Kol! But where do we want to do this? Only here or only at your place? Or more like one Sunday here and the next at yours?" "Well to make things fair we could do one Sunday here and the next as an example at my apartment." "Sure, that would be great" I answered smiling and was relieved that some of the earlier tension was away. _'If only the entire tension was away…'_

* * *

****The next day****

"So… How was last night?" Amy asked me as soon as I entered the shop the next morning. "Well it was…intense." I admitted, hanging my coat over my desk chair. "Intense? Like… in a good or bad way?" Amy asked curiously, forgetting everything about the internet research she was doing. "Well… It's… I'd say it depends for whom, I guess." I answered, thinking about how I could explain it to her. "What do you mean by that?" She asked and I sighted heavily. "He admitted to like me and… I just couldn't really give him an answer."

"Like you? Like… relationship like or…" "Relationship like." I cut in and looked at her, observing her reaction. "That would explain his outburst when you mentioned his brother…" Was Amy's only response, as my phone started ringing. "This conversation isn't finished yet." Amy smirked, just as I answered the phone. _'Oh great…'_

Fifteen minutes later the phone call ended and Amanda immediately jumped back to our previous 'conversation'. "So, what did you tell him?" "The truth." I answered, avoiding for some seconds Amy's piercing looks. "I told him that I liked him too, but I didn't know if it was the same way as he did. I told him that it was too soon, but that I wasn't saying that there would never be something between us." I continued and watched Amy's eyes widen and widen. "You just completely friendzoned him!" Amy exclaimed, causing me to groan loudly. "Yes, no… I don't know anymore." "Girl, we need to go and have a drink." Amy said sternly, already putting on her coat. "You mean now? In right now?" I asked confused, but putting on my coat as well. "No, you genius. I was speaking about going out in ten years, of course it is now!"

"Okay, okay… Where do you want to go?" I asked her, knowing that it was best just following her than trying to talk her out of it. "I just know the perfect place! It's a hotel and they've got the best bar." Amy smiled, pulling me out into the rainy street. _'Looks like the weather is in perfect sync with my mood…'_ "It's not far from here, E."

Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the bar of a luxurious hotel with each a drink in front of us. "So… what happened afterwards? Because I know that Kol prepared a dinner for you." "I know you do Amy… Well, we ate the dinner, most of it and… we talked and he left. It was… kind of awkward, you know…" I admitted and took a long sip from my drink. "Well I can imagine that! First he admits his feelings for you and then you place him in the 'best friends' department… You've got to imagine how he must've felt, Elena." Amy pointed out at me.

"I know… and I really feel horrible about it. But I couldn't lie to him and pretend something I didn't, namely being sure of my feelings and starting a probable relationship with him." I tried to make her see my point and she nodded understandingly. "Yeah… That's true too, E. And what do you plan to do next?" "Honestly I have no idea… I know that if I take my distance that it will hurt him and if I continue simply the way we did before that it will surely hurt him too." "Looks like you're in a deep mess…" Amy commented and in my thoughts I could only agree with her.

After a while spent in silence, Amy opened her mouth as if to say something, but exactly in this precise moment her phone started ringing. "Excuse me for a moment, please." She said apologetically and walked into the lobby of the hotel to answer her phone, little did she know that even over this small distance I was still able to hear every single answer she would give.

"Mrs… This gentleman over there offers you a drink." The bartender said as he placed a glass of Bourbon in front of me. Curious about the guy who just offered me a drink I turned in the direction of where he was pointing and out of shock I nearly let my new drink fall to the ground. _'What is he doing here?... Did he hear the entire conversation? What if he has? Oh…. Damn.'_ I thought in a short moment of panic but eventually offered him a small, but thankful smile.

I could see that he was just about to come over when Amy walked back in, anything but pleased. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked her, forgetting for the time everything about him. "Remember the dog sitter I have?" "Sure… That woman with the bizarre hair and all?" I asked, trying to conjure a mental image of this person I had only once seen. "Exactly that one… You know she promised me above everything that she would never, and I repeat again, never let Coco go from the leash. And what did she do today?" Amy asked rhetorically and emptied her drink in one gulp.

"She let her go from the leash… And now?" "I have to go and get the dog at the Vet… A nice doctor found Coco and decided to take her with him to search for her master. That's why I have to go and get her… Elena, I'm so, so, so sorry…." Amanda began but I quickly interrupted her. "It's okay, Amy. Go and get her, don't worry about me. See you tomorrow?" "Yeah… thanks a lot E. You're really the nicest boss I ever had." Amy exclaimed happily, gave me a big hug and was already out of the bar. _'Sometimes she's so fast I wonder if she really isn't a Vampire or a Werewolf…'_

"Good afternoon, lovely Elena." "Good afternoon to you too, Elijah." I smiled and offered him the seat next to me. "Thanks for the drink by the way." "It was my pleasure, lovely Elena." Elijah answered with a very rare smile and I was sure that I had detected a glint of something in his eyes, but before I really could put my finger on it, it was already long gone. "May I ask what brings you here?" Elijah asked after he had taken a sip from his drink. "As you just saw I simply came here to drink with a friend. And you, Elijah?" I wondered out loud. "I'm living here." He simply answered and as if to make a point of that statement, the hotel manager came over to us and welcomed Elijah. _'Wow…. You'd think they planned this for a long while…'_

"Elijah, my dear friend! It's good to have you back! Oh and you've brought company with you! Hello, my name is Dominic." The manager said quite loudly, so that every single person turned towards us. "Oh… Well, I'm not…" I started, but Elijah quickly answered for me. "Dominic, it's not such company… Elena is an old friend of mine and simply came here to have a drink with a friend." Elijah answered and I had to admit that I was quite thankful for his 'takeover'. "Oh, but is none the less my pleasure, to meet such a beautiful lady in my bar." Dominic laughed and shook my hand quite strongly and I was sure that if I hadn't been a Vampire, that the next day I'd have a bruise somewhere on my hand.

"Well, I would absolutely adore to continue talking with you too, but unfortunately work calls. Elijah, it's good to have you back and we really need to get a drink one evening. Elena, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope it isn't the last time." He winked and before I could even think of a replay he was already in the lobby, giving orders and all.

"You'll have to excuse, Dominic… Sometimes I'd like to say that he isn't like this, but… he's always like this." Elijah chuckled, swallowing the last bit of his drink. "So about before… You live in a hotel? I would've never taken you for one to live here. I thought you'd be more a person who wants to be the 'king' of his own 'castle'." I teased, enjoying the fact that I could speak more or less freely around the Original I had always considered as a friend, even in the times we betrayed each other.

"Oh but I am the 'king' of my own 'castle', lovely Elena. But from time to time I like to mix with the 'folk'." Elijah smirked, giving me a light nudge. "Oh I feel humbled, my lord." I joked and pretended to bow on my barstool, before taking a sip from the drink Elijah had offered me. "Well it is my absolute pleasure." Elijah played a long, making me laugh just as I was sure to recognize a voice not far behind me.

"Good afternoon brother and… Elena." Kol said with a surprised look and took the other free seat next to me. Now 'trapped' in between the two Original brothers, I had to admit that I felt rather… uncomfortable. I was sure that Elijah had no idea about Kol and mine's … friendship and the recent 'awkwardness' of it. "Kol…" I greeted him, wondering how I should act around Kol and how Kol would act around me.

"Elijah, I didn't know you had kept contact with the doppelgänger." Kol stated, still refusing to look at me since he had taken place next to me. "Well I didn't brother, I happened to meet the lovely Elena only some days ago in a nightclub." Elijah explained with a little smile in the corner of his mouth when he mentioned the nightclub.

"Oh… so since then you've been keeping contact." Kol stated distantly, giving me a quickly glance that I didn't miss. '_So he's jealous… Would he seriously think that I told him to stay friends just so that I could go and 'go out' with his brother?'_ I questioned myself and the urge to shake my head was nearly overpowering. _'Of course he would… Happened with Klaus and Elijah before… so why wouldn't it happen to him? Besides he has seen how it happened to Stefan and Damon over Katherine… and me.'_

"In fact no, this meeting was pure coincidence. I met a friend here and she had to leave unexpectedly, downsides of having an animal of company I heard." I answered, turning lightly towards Kol before taking a sip of my drink while giving him a challenging look. I noticed Kol looking at me with a little wonder in his eyes for a split second, before he put back on this impassive mask the entire Original family seemed to possess. "I see…" He answered quietly seeming to understand what I meant, but after spending quite some time with him I could easily recognize that slight change in his voice, the one that told me that he wasn't convinced.

"Now that we have that cleared out, can you tell me what you're doing here brother?" Elijah asked, leaning a bit over the bar so he could see past me. "Well isn't a brother aloud to speak with his older brother?" Kol asked challenging, showing both Elijah and me that he wanted to talk with Elijah alone. _'Well I guess that's my clue…'_ "Gentlemen… I'm really sorry, but I have to leave now." I stated with a nervous smile and got up from my seat. "Elijah, it was nice seeing you again and talking with you. Kol… it was nice to see you again." I offered and walked out of the hotel bar without any further words.

I had barely reached the doors leading to the lobby, when a hand on my shoulder made me stop. I was ready to attack whoever was holding me, but the voice of hand's owner made me stop in time. "Is there a way we can perhaps stay in contact?" Elijah asked, stepping in front of me, offering one of his very rare smiles. "Sure…" I answered hesitantly, noticing out of the corner of my eyes Kol tensing in his seat.

"You want my phone number?" I asked Elijah, feeling rather weird with Kol listening in on our conversation. "That would be lovely, since your old phone number has mysteriously stopped working." Elijah winked and for a moment I got lost in his beautiful eyes, the ones I was sure I'd never see again. "Mhm… That truly is a mystery. Can I have your phone please?" I asked, giving Elijah a thankful smile after he handed me his phone.

"All done, now. See you, Elijah!" I smiled and walked out of there, smiling even wider when I heard Elijah's answer. "Hopefully soon!" _'Not if things go according to Kol…'_

* * *

**So, that was the end of this chapter… What did you think of it? Did you hate it? Did you like it? Please, please leave me a review to let me know what you thought **** AN: I promise I'll update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. I only own my ideas and invented characters. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! I have to admit that what is going to happen in this chapter wasn't planned, but I suddenly got that idea and thought it could be fun. So I hope you'll like this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_Is there a way we can perhaps stay in contact?" Elijah asked, stepping in front of me, offering one of his very rare smiles. "Sure…" I answered hesitantly, noticing out of the corner of my eyes Kol tensing in his seat. _

"_You want my phone number?" I asked Elijah, feeling rather weird with Kol listening in on our conversation. "That would be lovely, since your old phone number has mysteriously stopped working." Elijah winked and for a moment I got lost in his beautiful eyes, the ones I was sure I'd never see again. "Mhm… That truly is a mystery. Can I have your phone please?" I asked, giving Elijah a thankful smile after he handed me his phone. _

"_All done, now. See you, Elijah!" I smiled and walked out of there, smiling even wider when I heard Elijah's answer. "Hopefully soon!" 'Not if things go according to Kol…'_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"My dear brother you're behaving oddly these days… Is there something you might want to tell me?" Elijah asked me as soon as he was back at the bar. _'No what should be wrong? I mean you're just heavily flirting with the girl I'm in love with right in front of me… No, why should something be wrong?!'_ "Not at all, Elijah. I came here to talk about our dear brother, he's been asking weird questions." I quickly answered, hoping to get him off topic. "Weird questions you say?... Alright, let's go into my room. There we can talk freely." Elijah quickly answered, giving the humans in the bar a quick glance before leading me towards the elevators.

"Why are you being so paranoid?" I asked Elijah, just as the elevator doors closed themselves. "I'm not paranoid, I'm just taking precautions when it comes to our brother, Kol." Elijah said giving me a quick side glance, before looking back at the elevator doors. _'That's true too… When it comes to Klaus every single person might become a potential threat to our family…' _

"Kol, what kind of 'weird questions' did Klaus now start asking?" Elijah asked as soon as we were in his hotel room, sitting down in one of the armchairs. "Actually there are two sorts of questions…" I started, stopping myself to get myself a drink from the minibar. "Two sorts, well please do tell, Kol. You have all my attention." Elijah stated, making it hard for me not to roll my eyes at him or to scoff. '_Yeah right… I know you're even now thinking of her…'_ I thought rather jealously, but knew that I shouldn't let my feelings get in the way… especially since Elena hadn't really returned my feelings. _'You don't want to look like a possessive jerk…'_

"Okay, well… Klaus has now started asking questions like 'Are matrimonial traditions still the same?' or stuff like 'What do you think of marriage?'. That brings me to the conclusions that… he might want to propose to Caroline." I informed Elijah, studying his reactions. "Truth be told I've been expecting such an… action from Klaus." Elijah answered with not more than a shrug.

"You have?" "Yes, Kol. Miss Forbes has been changing our brother since the day they met, especially since they've started 'dating'. However I have to admit that I thought it would take more time before Klaus started to even consider the idea. Perhaps miss Forbes has more influence over our dear brother than we all thought." Elijah chuckled and I could see him getting a 'faraway' look.

"And the second sort?" Elijah asked after a short while of silence. "Since the day he left Mystic Falls, Klaus has always been asking others to check on the residents of Mystic Falls, especially on the Salvatore brothers, Katherine and of course Elena." I started explaining and instantly saw the interest spark in Elijah's eyes at the mention of Elena's name. "But that's nothing new, Kol…" "I know that, but that isn't the thing I wanted to get at." I quickly interrupted him, before he could start on one of his long 'don't waste my time'- speeches.

"What I'm getting at is, that Elena suddenly flew of the radar ten years ago, before resurfacing… two years ago for the first time. Exactly at the same time Katherine and a friend of hers mysteriously disappeared." I continued explaining, now really having Elijah's full attention. "Klaus has been asking these questions?" "Not exactly…" I admitted and looked at my glass for a long moment.

"Klaus simply asked not long ago, if I had heard something from Katherine or something about her and since I didn't… well I got interested. I started to do a little investigation on my own, that's when I learned that even Katherine's assets hadn't heard from her in over two years." "Kol, then what makes you so suspicious?… It isn't such an extraordinary situation for her. She's always been rather… volatile." Elijah tried to reason, clearly not carrying anymore for his former love.

"Yeah, but there has always been at least a mini trace… always someone who had seen her somewhere." "And this time not?" Elijah questioned. "No, there has been absolutely nothing. Her previous known address is completely abandoned, as all her other properties too." "This is indeed… out of character for Katherine. What has this to do with Elena?" Cutting right to the subject I was rather apprehensive of. "The moment Katherine flies of the radar, Elena reappears… I didn't keep track of Elena, but I think it's weird that you would walk into her in the lapse of two, three days… when you haven't in ten years." I pointed out, remarking that I had it nearly let slip that I had already 'walked into Elena' nearly four months ago and started to build a strong friendship with her.

"You are right, that it is… a lot of coincidence, Kol. But I am sure that there's a logical explanation as to why we haven't heard anything from Katherine. But tell me Kol… why are you suddenly so interested in these subjects? Before you would've simply 'blocked it out' or ignored it… but now you really seem more than interested in it." Elijah questioned, giving me a suspicious look. "I'm bored… you know me, Eli… When I'm bored I start to look into things I normally wouldn't." I tried to explain, but Elijah seemed anything else but convinced. "You're hiding something from me, Kol. I know it." _'That's just great…'_

* * *

**Unknown's P.O.V.**

As always we met at night near the river in a rather secluded place. From there we would often take a boat and drive out as far as possible without raising suspicions. Names were rarely spoken out loud, actions were kept secret and as quiet as possible. "Good evening my dear friend." He greeted as soon as I stepped onto the boat with a welcoming smile, which was half hidden by the shadows the upper deck cast on us.

"Good evening… The night is rather clear, don't you think?" I asked silently, remembering the first time we had our conversation. "It is rather clear, but I think it should get even clearer soon." He answered, while walking towards the control board to start the boat, telling me in his 'encrypted' language that it wasn't completely safe to talk freely yet.

"People have started asking questions…" He commented once we were out of the marina. "They've always asked questions." I cut in, giving him a pointed look. "That is true, little one… But it has been too long since the last news reached the right people, they're starting to wonder and search." He explained and handed me a glass of my favorite blood. "You think it's time to reappear?" "Fully reappearing would be a little suspect… You could start leaving traces, appear from time to time…" He suggested in his deep voice, observing me closely.

For a long while we stayed in silence, me looking into the night sky and him looking at me as he had done many night before. "Will this one day stop?" I asked silently, turning to look into his dark eyes, studying them even thought I knew every single detail in them. "You know that one day it will eventually all stop… We just have to be on the right side." He told me silently and the memory of two years ago made me shiver rather strongly.

Of course the moment I started shivering he noticed it and pulled me closer to him, offering me the same protection and comfort as two years ago after these horrible weeks. "Have the nightmares stopped?" "Mostly yes… From time to time I have them again, but it's rather rare." I answered just above a whisper, trying to block the images that wanted to invade my mind. "Good… and the wounds have healed?" He asked after some seconds and not having the strength to speak up I simply nodded. It was true… the wounds had healed, slowly, but they had healed.

"One day they'll pay… especially him." He promised darkly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "I know they will…" I answered, sitting up to look him in his eyes, to show him that I believed him and that I meant it. "But let's forget about them for tonight, okay? We can think about them when we're back on shore… I'd really like to enjoy the time now." "You are right, little one. Let us forget about them for the rest of the night." He agreed and pulled me back against him, so I could my head on his chest and relax.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I always hated Monday mornings, they seemed to drag out and nothing seemed appealing. Most Monday mornings the bookshop was rather calm, so I was most of the time just surfing on the internet, reading a book or listening to the radio while cleaning a little bit. This Monday was no different from the others, it was barely ten o'clock and I had only had one client so far.

Amy had taken her day off, since she had gone Friday evening on a little romantic trip with Jay to patch up things once again. That left me all alone and extremely bored until my cellphone started ringing rather loudly from the office. Not looking on the display I simply picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey, Elena… I was wondering if you'd want to come eat lunch with me." Kol proposed and instantly I felt my day brighten a little at the prospect of going out. "Sure, I'd love to. Where do you want to eat?" "Well I could come and get you… we could go to that new restaurant." "Great! See you then!" I quickly agreed and hung up, already looking forward to our lunch. It had been too long since the last time we really spent some time together. '_Okay… Friday is not that long ago, but… for us it is.' _

About two hours later Kol arrived with a big smile and like usual I went up to him and gave him a quick hug, before going back to the office to get my coat and purse. "So, ,how was your weekend?" I asked him, after locking the doors of my shop. "Boring… Had to work out some problems in the firm and they cost me a lot of energy and time." Kol admitted, sighting heavily in the same process. "And yours?" "Oh, well… I went through the stocks of the shop, ordered new books and watched some TV. Actually this weekend I was a couch potato." I answered before we entered the new restaurant.

"Do you have something planned for this weekend?" Kol asked me as soon as we had ordered our lunch and I had to admit that I was rather surprised by this question, because Kol was normally asking these kinds of questions on Thursday's or Friday's… but never on Monday. "No, why?" I asked curiously, taking a sip from my coke.

"I… Would you like to come with me to Switzerland? I have a house in the alps there and I've been neglecting it for some time now… And I don't like to be alone, so I thought I could ask you. Would you like to come?" Kol asked, shocking me into silence for some time. "Wow, Kol… I'd love to, thank you so much!" I squealed happily, going over to give him a hug.

"It's nothing too big and you would just have to take a t-shirt or two since it should be warm this weekend there." Kol explained smiling and pulled me a bit nearer since I was still half on him from the earlier hug. "Kol… the people are starting to look." I whispered into his ear, after noticing a shocked older couple. "So what? Let them look." Kol whispered back, breaking into a big grin at the end. "Come on, we're not at home… we're in a restaurant." "So you'd continue this at home?" Kol smirked, giving me his 'naughty'-look. "Who knows…" I whispered with my own smirk, before walking back to my seat.

* * *

**So… That was already the 8****th**** chapter! What did you think of it? Did you hate it? Did you like it? Please, please leave a review to let me know what you thought! P.S. I decided to put Kol and Elena on a little trip, because I thought a little change of scenery could be nice. Why Switzerland? Because it is my home country and I thought I could show you a little bit around through my story. So, I hope you'll like the next chapters and please review to let me know what you thought **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: Thank you so much for your continuous support! So already the 9****th**** chapter! Hope you'll like it and please, please review to let me know what you thought! P.S. I'm so, so, so sorry that it took me so long for updating, but I really wasn't in the mood to write any stories about Vampires since I recently discovered a new fandom… Anyway, I promise that the next chapter won't take soooo long to come up, but you'll have to count with about a week… :/**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_I… Would you like to come with me to Switzerland? I have a house in the alps there and I've been neglecting it for some time now… And I don't like to be alone, so I thought I could ask you. Would you like to come?" Kol asked, shocking me into silence for some time. "Wow, Kol… I'd love to, thank you so much!" I squealed happily, going over to give him a hug. _

"_It's nothing too big and you would just have to take a t-shirt or two since it should be warm this weekend there." Kol explained smiling and pulled me a bit nearer since I was still half on him from the earlier hug. "Kol… the people are starting to look." I whispered into his ear, after noticing a shocked older couple. "So what? Let them look." Kol whispered back, breaking into a big grin at the end. "Come on, we're not at home… we're in a restaurant." "So you'd continue this at home?" Kol smirked, giving me his 'naughty'-look. "Who knows…" I whispered with my own smirk, before walking back to my seat. _

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

After finishing lunch without much other interruptions, except for the old couple who lectured us before they exited the restaurant, we both made our way to my home. We talked and laughed about some silly things until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, giving Kol an apologetic look for the interruption. _**"Elena, hello…"**_ I heard Elijah's voice and almost instantly you could see the change in Kol's entire posture. "Elijah… hey." I answered rather uneasily, continuing to walk with Kol at my side. _**"Am I disturbing you at the moment?"**_ He asked in his calm voice and out of instinct I quickly answered no, receiving an eye roll from Kol.

"What?" I mouthed towards Kol, receiving once again a pointed look. _'Gosh… He's so jealous and we're not even together!' _I thought slightly annoyed, before quickly giving back my attention to Elijah who had started speaking again. _**"Good… I was wondering if you might want to join me at a friendly gathering tomorrow evening." **_"Tomorrow?" I wondered out loud, noticing now that Kol was walking in front of me…clearly he was anything else but pleased with the direction of the phone call. "Can I call you a bit later, Elijah? I need to check my agenda first…" I answered, making sure to put emphatise on the word 'agenda'.

"_**Alright, then I'll be expecting your call. Have a nice day, lovely Elena."**_ Elijah chuckled, before hanging up. Without another word I quickly walked up to Kol and stayed silent, waiting for him to make the first move.

Just as we were in front of my door, Kol decided to speak once again. "Do you plan on going?" He asked in a cold manner while closing the door after us. Chuckling slightly at his behavior, I quickly wrapped my arms around his stomach, hugging him from the back. "I didn't know you were so jealous…" I whispered into his ear, before running at Vampire speed to my bedroom, pulling out some comfortable clothes for me, as well as a pair of Kol's shorts and t-shirt.

Along the way of our friendship we had started to leave stuff at the others place, so that if we decided to have an… unplanned stay (which really happened only if we were too drunk to go home and that is seldom), that we would have something to wear.

" . So funny." Kol grumbled from the door of my room, accepting the cloths I was handing him with a slight nod. "Oh come on… It's just a 'friendly gathering'. I don't know why you're acting like this." I answered tiredly, before walking to my bathroom to change clothes.

"You know why I'm acting like this, Elena." Kol answered once I had finished changing cloths and let himself plop down on my bed. "Plus… it's not a secret that he likes you." Kol continued in a much lower voice, burying his face in one of my many pillows.

Rolling my eyes at his childish behavior, I decided to join him too and positioned myself so, that I could watch him from the side. "Are you sure you're not just overacting?" I asked silently, observing his reaction.

Upon hearing my question Kol turned his head slightly towards me, giving me one of his 'Are you stupid or are you really stupid?'- looks. "What?" I asked not able to contain my laugh. "Elena… Why do you think he's like this? He's like this because he LIKES you." He said in an exaggerated tone. "Oh come on Kol, you just want me all to yourself! Admit it!" I said with a challenging look, chuckling when I noticed that quick glint in his eyes.

"That's not true." He grumbled, face buried in my pillow once again, confirming my suspicions. "Mhm… sure it is." I giggled, poking him in the sides with a silly grin. "No." "Uh-uh… You know I'm right." I laughed, scooting closer to him so I could annoy him a little more. "No." He spoke into the pillow once again, not looking at me, but I could see one side of his mouth curled up in a half smile that he was trying to hide.

"K-O-L… You know I'm right" I started chanting in his ear, chuckling from time to time . His next move was so unexpected and fast, that I let out a little shriek when I found our positions changed. Kol was now hovering above, staring into my eyes, while I was trapped in between his arms, staring as well.

"Well what if you were true?" He whispered huskily, leaning down dangerously near to my lips. "Would you accept to stay home with me?" He whispered now into my ear, letting on of his fingers trail along my jawline and down my neck, making me shiver ever so slightly. "You know… we could do a lot of things together…I could do a lot of things…" He continued in the same tone, but now giving me a very seductive smirk.

'_Damn… Why can't I bring myself to say SOMETHING?! Gosh!'_ I thought helplessly, while I stared at every movement Kol made. "You know I think I'm going to take your silence as an agreement." He smirked, slowly leaning in, before he pressed his lips softly against mine and chuckling. "As much as I like your silent agreement… I think I prefer it when you talk." That's when I found my voice once again.

" . You're incredibly funny, Kol." I answered, while rolling my eyes at him. Unfortunately for me I couldn't make anything against that stupid smile on my face. "Uhm… I… What was that before?" I asked rather lamely trying to get back to earlier and searching his eyes for some kind of answer. With a heavy sight Kol rolled off of me and settled once again on the other side of me.

"A kiss." He answered simply, turning his head a little towards me and giving me a dazzling smile. I let out a small groan of frustration and turned fully towards Kol. "I know that it was a kiss, Kol… But why?" I asked, feeling suddenly a little imitated under Kol's scrutinizing gaze. "Why not?" He asked right back, turning away from me to look at the ceiling. _'Why not?... That's… actually a good question.' _

With a heavy sight of my own, I got up from my bed and sped into the kitchen where I had left my phone earlier. Once I had it in between my fingers I quickly went through my contacts and paused a second over his name. _'I really need a break and time to think…'_

"_**Elena?"**_ "Hey… Elijah. Look, I'm really sorry about tomorrow, but I won't be able to make it…" I quickly spoke into the phone. _**"Oh… That's really a pitty. Maybe a next time?"**_ Elijah asked somehow sounding sad and hopeful at the same time. "Yeah, maybe next time." I agree, rubbing my forehead. _**"Well then… I wish you a fine evening, lovely Elena."**_ "Thanks, Elijah… you too." I answered with a slight feeling of guilt, before hanging up and putting down my phone once again. _'At least one thing is cleared…'_ I thought with another sight and made my way back to my bedroom, laying down on my bed where I had previously been and simply closed my eyes.

I knew that Kol was giving me some questioning looks, but I suddenly felt really tired and so I simply ignored it and buried my face into my very comfortable pillow. With every minute that passed, I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier and soon my eyes were closing on their own accord.

I was already half asleep, when I felt the bed move a little and soon I felt Kol's lips on my forehead. "Thanks…" He whispered so silently that I wasn't sure if I really heard it, but before I could even bring mind to think of an answer, I was already pulled into the endless depth of sleep.

* * *

***Hours later* **

After a rather long nap and a delicious dinner, we decided to watch some movies. I was just preparing some tea and a little snack, when someone rang the doorbell. Before I could even move to the door, Kol had already opened it.

I was really paying attention to what was going on, but when I couldn't even hear some spoken words… well that was the moment my curiosity got the better part of me. "Kol?" I asked and made my way over to the front door, only to step dead in my tracks as I saw the person standing on my doorstep.

"Good evening, Elena… and Kol. I hope I'm not disturbing?" Amy asked with a smirk plastered on her face, looking from Kol to me… well more at our cloths. "No" I answered instantly, while Kol answered "Yes" at the exact same moment, causing Amy to start giggling like a schoolgirl. "Okay, I'll be leaving then… Oh, Elena?" She said once she had calmed down a bit and turned to look at me.

"Y-… Yes?" I answered unsurely, glancing at Kol and back at her. "Have fun!" She exclaimed with a new set of giggling and walked away, leaving both Kol and me in a stunned silence. _'Well that was…. weird and embarrassing…_' I thought, before turning on my heels and walking back to the kitchen, continuing my previous work.

Not long after I heard the front door close and soon after I heard Kol walk into the kitchen. With a heavy sight he lifted himself on the counter next to me and studied my face. "That was… weird." Kol simply said, before chuckling a bit. "Yeah, you can really say that…" I agreed, putting the hot water into two mugs. "I wonder what she really wanted." Kol mumbled not long after. '_Oh I can think of plenty of things…. Like the talk I had about you with her, the talk that got first interrupted by Elijah and then you…'_

I was just about to carry the mugs and our snacks into the living room, when a soft hand on my shoulder made me turn around and I was met with an unpleased Kol. "What?" I asked confused, giving him my own questioning look.

Without any further words, Kol gently grabbed the tray from me and walked to the living room. "Kol? What made you turn into a gentleman?" I asked with fake surprise, quickly following him into the living room and sitting down on the couch with a silly grin. "Tztztz… So ungrateful." Kol said with fake disappointment, while handing me my mug.

As I leaned forward to grab the remote of the DVD player, Kol suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him, causing me to let out a loud shriek. Knowing that I had no chance to escape his strong grip (truth be told I also didn't really want to change positions), I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist for more comfort. "That's much better." He simply commented and rubbed my shoulder, before putting his head on mine and grabbing the remote from me.

"Which movie did you put in?" "Forrest Gump." I answered and smiled as I heard Kol groan. "Again? Don't you want to watch another movie for once?" He asked frustrated. Almost instantly after hearing those words I sat up and nearly did a little victory dance as I heard Kol groan once again. "Kol… No. Now be quiet and continue to be that perfectly comfortable pillow you are, besides I know you like this movie." I answered and went back to my earlier position. "Urgh… fine!" Kol sighted heavily and wrapped both his arms around me as soon as the movie started.

* * *

***Later***

"Kol?" I asked silently, not moving from my position. "Hm?" "What… what are we?" I said in a near whisper, my eyes still on the screen… as they had been for the past few hours. "I don't know… All I know is that I like being with you. I like spending time with you here, like this." Kol answered not moving one bit and I nodded into his neck. "I like that too…" I whispered softly, playing with the hem of Kol's shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Kol asked after a long while of silence. "Yeah a little bit… What do you want to eat?" I asked, sitting up and stretching my arms over my head. "What about we call a delivery service? That way we don't have to cook." Kol proposed and do had to agree that his proposition sounded very alluring. "Let's do this… what do you want to eat? Italian? Chinese? French?" "Italian sounds good to me, you okay with that?" Kol asked already taking hold of my home phone. "Sure, can you order me Risotto, please? I'm gonna take a quick shower." "Alright, anything special to drink or dessert?" "Nah, I think we still have some ice cream in the freezer, but if you want something sure." I answered already half way into my bedroom.

* * *

***Later***

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Kol shout about thirty minutes later and I quickly walked out of my bedroom towards the kitchen only to find Kol in the living room. "Here, I thought we could eat in the living room and continue with watching movies." Kol smiled brightly, handing me my risotto. "That's actually a great idea, thanks." I answered and smiled brightly at the plate.

"Why is it that you give the plate of Risotto more smiles than me?" Kol asked in an accusing tone, but with a smirk plastered on his face. "Pff… that's not even true!" I laughed and gave Kol a slight nudge. "Whatever you say… but I know what I saw." Kol said and started pouting like a four year old.

Shaking my head in amusement I quickly placed the untouched plate on the living room table and hugged Kol's back. "Oh come on you big baby… You're so cute when you pout!" I squealed at the end and lightly pinched his puffed out cheeks. "Ouch! You're so mean!" Kol whined and pouted even more, giving me a 'mean' glare. "Oh don't pout, Kol… You know I like you just as much as my risotto." I teased and nearly got a fit of laughter when I noticed Kol's nearly horrified look.

"WHAT?! You compare me with an Italian dish?!" "Uh…no. I compare you with an EXCELLENT Italian dish!" I corrected him and to prove my point I took a large spoonful of risotto. "Well then…" Kol started in a mysterious tone and before I could even try to think about his sudden change of behavior, I found myself on my back on the couch with Kol hovering dangerously over me.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you that I'm better… MUCH better than an annoying plate of _risotto_…" Kol said the last part with quite some distaste, before he pulled me into a very… long and passionate kiss. As Kol broke the kiss both he and I were breathing heavily and soon a big grin was playing on the corners of Kol's mouth. "Better than risotto?" He asked in a challenging manner. "Hm…. You know… I still prefer the risotto." I answered with my own smirk, while trying to appear innocent at the same time.

"Are you serious?!" Kol exclaimed rather frustrated, before his look changed and then it was my turn to look a bit… uncertain. "Well I guess we'll just have to… move a little." And as soon as the last words escaped Kol's mouth, I found myself secure in his arms and in the next second I was laying on my bed. "After we're finished, I can guarantee you that, you won't be thinking about your damn rice anymore." Kol said in a husky voice, before attacking my lips in a not so delicate kiss. "It's risotto, Kol…" I breathed out in between some kisses. "Whatever…"

* * *

**So… Hope you liked it! I know this chapter was 1. rather short and 2… a lot of cheesy stuff, kissing, etc. Anyway… Thanks so much for continuing to read my story and to comment, I'm really sorry that it took me so long for updating and I promise that I will try from now on to update more regularly. So don't forget to review! ;) ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or any of their characters! All rights belong to their individual and rightful owners and I'm NOT part of them. AN: As promised here is the new chapter! I really hope you're going to like it and please review to let me know what you thought! **** Thank you so much for your continuous support!**

* * *

_*Last chapter*_

"_WHAT?! You compare me with an Italian dish?!" "Uh…no. I compare you with an EXCELLENT Italian dish!" I corrected him and to prove my point I took a large spoonful of risotto. "Well then…" Kol started in a mysterious tone and before I could even try to think about his sudden change of behavior, I found myself on my back on the couch with Kol hovering dangerously over me. _

"_I guess I'll just have to prove you that I'm better… MUCH better than an annoying plate of risotto…" Kol said the last part with quite some distaste, before he pulled me into a very… long and passionate kiss. As Kol broke the kiss both he and I were breathing heavily and soon a big grin was playing on the corners of Kol's mouth. "Better than risotto?" He asked in a challenging manner. "Hm…. You know… I still prefer the risotto." I answered with my own smirk, while trying to appear innocent at the same time. _

"_Are you serious?!" Kol exclaimed rather frustrated, before his look changed and then it was my turn to look a bit… uncertain. "Well I guess we'll just have to… move a little." And as soon as the last words escaped Kol's mouth, I found myself secure in his arms and in the next second I was laying on my bed. "After we're finished, I can guarantee you that, you won't be thinking about your damn rice anymore." Kol said in a husky voice, before attacking my lips in a not so delicate kiss. "It's risotto, Kol…" I breathed out in between some kisses. "Whatever…"_

_*End of last chapter*_

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"So… you and Kol?" Amy asked with a big grin as soon as I stepped into the shop the next morning. _'Mhm… Kol and I… Never thought I'd tell that to anybody…'_ "I thought you said you weren't sure about your sentiments for him?" Amy continued as I didn't give her an answer before. "I… We agreed on trying. We both realized that we liked to spend time together, that we both had sentiments and that we could… try to be together." I answered with a small smile, remembering our conversation.

"Well then I wish you both the best!" Amy exclaimed happily and hugged me really tight. "Thanks, Amy… You and Jay? How are things between you?" I asked, knowing that I was way behind my 'best friend duties'. "We together again" Amy smiled, but I could still see the bit of sadness left in her eyes. "We talked about it… I forgave him, but I still have that image burned in my head." She explained and almost instantly I hugged her. "Hey, it's okay… You're very brave to try it once again… and these images… They'll probably never get erased from your mind, but with time you won't be thinking about them anymore… And I may not know Jay as good as you do, but I can tell that he really cares about you and that he'd do almost everything for you." I tried to explain. _'I'm really not good at this stuff… Caroline was always better at this…' _

And that was nearly all it took to erase my good mood. I hadn't thought of Caroline… in a really, really long time. Sure at Christmas or at her birthday I sent her sometimes an email or a text… but not much more.

Ten years ago I cut the ties to nearly everyone, no, to everyone. The moment I walked out of Mystic Falls I never looked back, I never went back there or even in the same state. _'You fled like a scaredy-cat… You changed all your numbers and email addresses…'_ I told myself… like I had done many times before already.

"Elena? Are you alright?" Amy asked with a worried expression. "Uh… yeah, sorry… got a bit carried away." I explained hurriedly and busied myself with going through the new arrivals. _'I wonder what Amy would think of me if she came to learn of my past… I hope she never does…'_ "Thinking about your torrid night with Kol?" Amy asked with a smirk plastered on her face and wriggling with her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "No, no…" I quickly denied and actually it was the truth… until the moment Amy mentioned it. "Mhm… sure. Whatever you say darling… Hey I'll go and call the costumers about their commands."

'_Oh god… I need to get these images out of my head… Okay, okay… think of something else…'_ I told myself over and over again while I put away some books. Unfortunately I couldn't clear my head of them so every once in a while I had to stop and breathe a little… a weak attempt at stopping my thoughts to wander even further.

"Hello, hello beautiful ladies!" Kol announced loudly as soon as he entered the shop and walked right up to me, giving me a short but oh so passionate kiss. "Hello to you too." I grinned at Kol and quickly placed away the books I had been holding. "If you don't mind, could you two lovebirds take it to the back of the store? You're making me and the rest of our costumers… sick." Amy smirked and pointed at the backdoor.

"As you wish!" Kol grinned mischievously and pulled me to the back. "I thought you said you were working over lunch?" I asked Kol once at the back and let myself plop down on my chair. "Change of plans… I'm taking you out for lunch." Kol announced already walking to the back door. "Lunch? Kol, I have work! I can't just run of…" I tried to explain, but it was clear that Kol didn't care a bit about it. "Elena… Come on, Amy can take care of the store… and don't tell me you aren't curious. Because I can nearly hear the wheels turning in your head." Kol smirked and stretched out his hand.

"Pf… Okay…" I huffed out and eventually took hold of his outstretched hand. "Where are we going?" "Tztztz… I'm taking you out for lunch, isn't that obvious?" He asked with raised eyebrows, slightly pulling me out of the store. "Kol… I knew that, but where?" I asked a little annoyed. "A little restaurant I wanted to try out for a while now… the owner's a friend of mine." Was Kol's simple answer.

**Kol's P.O.V.**

"Good evening, brother." Came Klaus's voice from the living room as soon as I set foot in my apartment. _'Good thing I didn't bring Elena with me… But… What the HELL is he doing here?!'_ "Klaus… and Elijah. What brings me the great _pleasure_ of your visit?" I asked them upon entering the living room and letting myself down on my favorite chair.

"Is it forbidden to visit one's brother?" Klaus asked trying to sound innocent, but he quickly let go of his act after I gave him a pointed look. _'No… But in this family, yeah totally.'_ "What Klaus is trying to say, is that he wanted to ask you a favor." Elijah explained, sparing Klaus only a small glance, eyes fixed on me.

Somehow I couldn't shake off the feeling that Elijah suspected something… that he knew that I was hiding something, in this case Elena. _'I wonder if he let someone follow me… it would be believable, it's Elijah… But… nah, I'm surely imagining stuff… I just have to play it cool, be myself.'_

"A favor?... And what would that be?" I asked, pretty proud that I sounded like my usual bored self. "We heard that Katherine has reappeared in America and we'd like you to go there." "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I exclaimed loudly, jumping up from my chair and glaring at them both. _'So much to keep it cool…'_

"What's the matter with you, dear brother?" Klaus asked with raised eyebrows, exchanging some looks with Elijah who looked equally surprised. "N-… Nothing." I quickly muttered out and sat back down. "That, my dear Kol, didn't look like nothing. What's the matter with you?" Klaus asked and I swear I could nearly hear his wheels turning in his head. "Nothing… so when should I go and what can I get if I help you?"

"Aha, well… this weekend." Elijah decided to answer for Klaus and I couldn't help but to let my mouth hang wide open. _'But that's… Dammit! I counted on this weekend to get closer with E… Argh, she was so excited to go to Switzerland and now I have to tell her I have to go somewhere else?... Urgh.' _

"This weekend… For how long?" I decided to ask instead of decline right away, after all it really would be too suspicious and I didn't want to attract unnecessary attention on me… especially if Klaus and Elijah would be the ones checking. "Not long, maximum a week. You'd have to check if the sources were right and if she really did appear there." "Maximum a week?" I asked again, earning once again questioning looks from both. '_Dammit! Kol… just shut up!'_

"Why are you so interested in the duration, Kol? Normally you're more than happy to get away… is there perhaps someone holding you back? Hm… perhaps a girlfriend?" Klaus asked with a knowing smirk, exchanging amused looks with Elijah, who looked even more suspicious than before.

"Do I know this girl?" Elijah asked slowly, observing me closely. "No… and no I don't have a girlfriend! Besides if I had one, I wouldn't tell you guys." "What? Oh please, Kol… why? Do you think that low of us?" Klaus asked with fake hurt. "Truth be told, yes." I answered frankly, giving him a pointed look.

"Can we go back to the actual topic? I do have other things to do." Elijah asked annoyed. "Oh chill, bro…" I answered equally annoyed. "You guys seriously need distraction… You're so tense. I'd say you both need a girlfriend… you know I never believed in girlfriends before, but I have to say that they do wonders." Klaus smiled brightly and I have to admit that 1. It was a real smile and 2… it was frightening as hell.

"Klaus… I swear if you now begin to talk about your… sexual relationship with Caroline, I will personally kick you out of my apartment and make sure that you never, and I really mean never, will be able to come back, understood?" _'That be just my luck if he would start to lecture us about how GREAT his… relations are with her. Urgh! Just thinking about that conversation makes me want to throw up!'_ "As much as I hate to say this, but Kol is right." Elijah quickly interjected and seeing his face I had to chuckle a little bit.

"Fine… so, are you going?" Klaus quickly changed the subject once again and I nodded with a heavy sight. "Yeah, I'll go… but I really expect a favor as well." "Agreed. What do you want?" "I don't know yet, Klaus… but I'll let you know once I've decided." "Fine, so be it." Klaus answered and stood up. "Brothers, I wish you a fine evening… well at least I will have one, if you know what I mean." Klaus smirked. "GET OUT!" I shouted at him, not caring that I was behaving like a child.

Once Klaus was out of the apartment, it was Elijah's turn to get up. "Kol… I do hope that one day you'll trust us, your family, enough to present us your girlfriend." Elijah said in his 'father'- voice that made me always feel a little guilty. "Good evening." He said with one last glance towards me and walked out my apartment. _'Elijah… why do you always have to make me feel guilty? And why does it affect me so much?! Before I could just brush it off! Ah! Stupid emotions!'_ I thought angrily and quickly got myself a good drink.

Elena's P.O.V.

_***Ding, Dong***_

'_Who could that be?'_ I wondered and quickly put on a hoodie over my tank top. "I'm coming!" I shouted and walked at a normal pace to the door. "Good evening, Elena…" Came that voice as soon as I opened the door. "We need to talk." He simply stated and walked right past me, making it more than evident that I had no say in this matter.

* * *

**So… I know this was a rather short chapter and I'm really sorry for that, but… what did you think of it? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? And who could be the mysterious person at Elena's door? All the answers will come in the next chapter and I promise that it will be longer than this one. So please review to let me know what you thought! **** Oh and if you have any questions you can always send me a PM. **


End file.
